The Unwanted Saiyan
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Goku has returned from his time on Yardrat but as the Saiyan ease back to his life on Earth, his darker Saiyan side emerges. Will Goku’s family and friends be able to handle this new Saiyan?
1. Default Chapter

AN: This isn't a typical story I'm writing here. Well, for me it's not. It's a little darker and serious because I'm delving into both Goku and Kakarot's personalities here. We all know Goku's personality--light, happy, cheerful and friendly. I'm thinking that Kakarot, the Saiyan he was supposed to be had he not got hit on the head as a child is the complete opposite of Goku. You'll get to see both as I switch the person speaking from Goku to Kakarot and vice versa. When I finished writing this several months ago, I noticed that there was no way I could post it without giving it the R rating. It was too dark, serious and violent, not to mention the sexual content so I trim it down, removing a lot of the detail and explicit contents that were too R rated and left a lot of things implied and it's suitable to a PG-13 rating. I'm still hesitant in posting it, and as you read it in this chapter and later chapters, you'll see why I'm not posting the R rated version.

If you're wondering what gave me the idea for this story, it was the episodes "Transformed at Last" and "Explosion of Anger." It should be airing Wednesday and Thursday of next week. I was looking at it on my DVD when I first got it a few months ago and I remembered back to when I first saw it on CN in 1999. I was freaked to see Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. I never saw him so upset before and it was something else to see him transform. In "Explosion of Anger", Master Roshi was telling Yajirobe that he sensed a great change in Goku, saying he found the mother load in power and it's so powerful that it's uncharted territory for Goku, meaning it could be good or bad for him and that Goku was struggling to hold on to the man he is. So, I started thinking, what if his new powers as a Super Saiyan triggered the Kakarot side, his darker side to come out and Goku was still struggling to hold on to the man he is even after he defeated Frieza because if you remember, Goku was very upset with Frieza after he became a Super Saiyan and battling that inner turmoil to kill him or not.

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part One

Chi-Chi stood there with the sword hovering above the man below her. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She couldn't believe what had happened. Goku, her husband for nearly a decade lied on the ground unconscious. If she slammed the sword down, it will pierce his heart. Around her were Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and even Yajirobe lying on the ground deeply wounded and or unconscious. Chi-Chi held the sword above her husband, wondering what to do. Should she kill him or not?

"What are you waiting for, woman?" Vegeta croaked as he held a hand on his injured right arm. He was badly beaten. His body was so weak, he couldn't stand up. He was on his knees. Bruises and cuts covered his face and body, his clothes in tatters but he was the only one other than Chi-Chi conscious. "Kill him! Kill him, now! Before he wakes up and destroys us all!"

Chi-Chi cried. "I can't. He's my husband. I love him."

"Woman, if he loved you, if he was your husband, would he have done this?! Would he have done what he did to you?! No! The man you knew as Goku is dead and if I weren't so injured, I'd kill him myself! So, I'm ordering you to kill him now!"

Chi-Chi looked down at the man. He looked as innocent as he always looked when he slept. Vegeta's words of 'Kill him! Do it before he kills us!' kept ringing in her head.

__

Maybe if I said something earlier, things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. Maybe if I opened up more, this wouldn't have happened. I guess it all started when Goku came back from Yardrat. He was so happy and cheerful, unlike the man that was lying before me, but even then I suspected something was wrong.

****

Chi-Chi took the roast out of the oven. It was done along with the beef stew. Chi-Chi sighed restlessly as she thought about Goku. He was gone for over a year now and he still hasn't return from wherever he was. He had defeated Frieza so what was taking him so long to come home? Was it her? Was he scared of her? The last time she saw him was in the hospital where he snuck out on her to go to Namek. She was so angry with him for leaving, but then she became worried with him and Gohan after learning about Frieza and all she wanted to do was get Gohan and maybe help them out.

'I would've gotten myself killed along with Krillin and what good would that have done?'

Chi-Chi glanced out the window and her heart skipped a beat. She moved closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't. Goku was standing outside with Gohan and Piccolo, looking around at the home he had not seen in a long time. Chi-Chi rushed out of the kitchen and slammed the front door opened. 

Goku turned around and smiled. "Hey, Chi-Chi!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed and ran out the house laughing and crying at the same time. Goku held his arms out for her. Chi-Chi jumped into his arms. "Goku, you're finally back!"

Goku hugged Chi-Chi. "Yeah, I'm back!" He then picked Chi-Chi up and spun her around laughing along with her before he settled her back on her feet and scooped her back in his arms for a kiss.

__

The kiss was a sign something wasn't right. Oh, I enjoyed it. It reminded me of the kisses he would give me when we were alone, before the whole Saiyan ordeal. I felt his hands all over me. Another reminder of the old times, but when I felt his hand caressing my rear end, I knew this wasn't right. I enjoyed the feelings the action stirred in me but I felt we were exposing too much to our son, which Goku knew I was vehemently against, and I had forgotten Piccolo was there. I put Goku's hand around my waist but he moved it again to my bottom. At the time, I thought Goku missed me as much as I missed him so I let the matter drop.

Chi-Chi pulled back in need of air. "Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Chi-Chi." He hugged her close to him again. "I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then how will I finish dinner?" Chi-Chi asked jokingly.

Goku laughed and released Chi-Chi. He told Gohan to go inside so they could eat and told Piccolo he will see him later. After dinner, Goku took a shower and changed out of his Yardrat clothes and into a pair of pants, undershirt and shoes. He and Chi-Chi got into an argument. Actually, Chi-Chi did the yelling not wanting Gohan to train with Goku and Piccolo for the Androids. After accidentally getting knocked through the wall of the house and tree, Chi-Chi had a changed of heart and allowed Gohan to train. 

With the matter settled, the family sat on the sofa telling Goku what had happened the past year he was gone. Goku explained what he was doing on Yardrat and told Chi-Chi about the Instant Transmission technique he learned. Goku and Chi-Chi put Gohan to bed and then headed to their own bedroom. Goku watched as Chi-Chi had trouble getting undress since one of her arms was in a sling.

"This isn't going to work."  


Chi-Chi looked at Goku confused. "What isn't?"

"I'll be back," Goku said and vanished with his new technique. He appeared a minute later with a bean in his hand. He gave it to Chi-Chi.

"A senzu bean," she said. "I wish you thought of it sooner," she said before putting it in her mouth. Not a moment too soon, she was healed. "Thank you." She unwrapped the bandages on her arm and head.

As Goku watched Chi-Chi undressed, he began to realized it's been a while since they've been engage in certain activities. He grabbed Chi-Chi suddenly and kissed her hard. The kiss caught Chi-Chi off guard but then she kissed back. His hands were all over her and Goku began tugging at her clothes, working at a frenzy pace to get it off. Suddenly, a loud tearing sound was heard in the room. Chi-Chi pulled back and saw her dress was ripped asymmetrically from her shoulder to her waist.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Did you really have to rip my dress like that?! Kami, I'm gonna have to sew this and--" she was cut off when her husband kissed her again. 

He was forceful again and Chi-Chi used her strength to pull back from him. "Goku, I know it's been a long time, but please…take it slow."

Goku's expression softened. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's been a while since I've been with you."  


Chi-Chi smiled. "I know how you are feeling, but let's not get too excited. Look how you ripped my dress. That could've been my arm."

Goku caressed the side of her face and softly spoke. "Chi-Chi, you know I'd never hurt you."

"Just like today when I was slammed out of my house and head first into a tree," Chi-Chi said walking from him and sitting down on the bed. "Just like when you left for Namek behind my back and then when we tried to wish you back, you told us you didn't want to come home. Did you realized how hurt I was when you did that?"

Goku sat beside her. "Today was an accident. You know that. I know you understand that I had to leave for Namek. If I didn't, Gohan and Krillin wouldn't be here now. As for Yardrat, I had to learn this technique. It will benefit us in our fights. It will help us against the Androids." He moved closer and started kissing her neck. "You do understand that, right?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi whispered. She leaned into Goku's kisses. He was slowly awakening the desire in her. She was starting to realize just how long it's been since she was last intimate with her husband, too. 

"Let's not argue tonight. It's been so long. Please?" Goku pulled the straps of her slip down and kissed the newly exposed skin.

Chi-Chi didn't want to argue that night either. She turned so her whole body was facing him and smiled. "Okay."

****

Chi-Chi lied in bed the next morning wondering what came over her husband. He was very animalistic, wild last night. She put the blame on the year apart and the fact that the last time they were intimate was before the Saiyans. She enjoyed herself. There was nothing to complain about. It's just that he was never so possessive or dominant. Whenever she tried to please him, he would push her back and let her know he was in control.

__

Even then I should've suspected something wasn't right. Goku was never like that, but once again I blamed it on the time apart. Last night was the first time he wanted me to call him Kakarot--his Saiyan name. He never like that name. He told me so when he was in the hospital. He didn't want to be a Saiyan or acknowledge anything from his heritage but whatever happened from when he left to go to Namek and came back home, he must have accepted the Saiyan name and he loved it when I called him that.

Chi-Chi looked at the clock and knew it was time for her to get up. She didn't want to. She was exhausted but her family needed to eat and it was up to her to cook for them.

Chi-Chi tried to get out of bed but Kakarot locked a tight hold on her. "You're not going anywhere, woman."

Chi-Chi rolled over angry. "Goku, where did you get that barbaric attitude from? Who are you to call me woman?"

"You are a woman," Kakarot said sharply.

"I am, but I'm your wife and you always call me Chi-Chi. Not woman like some Neanderthal. There have been times when you have called me 'honey', 'hon', and occasionally 'babe' but never woman." 

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. I won't call you woman." He pulled her close to him. "But never forget that you are mine," Kakarot said and nibbled Chi-Chi's neck.

Chi-Chi laughed at him. "You certainly are in a playful mood. Seriously, Goku, let me go. I have to fix breakfast for you and Gohan. Besides, don't you have to get started on your training today for the Androids?"

Kakarot pulled his mouth from Chi-Chi's neck and looked at her in the face, as if thinking about something. "You're right. I must prepare for the Androids. I won't let a robot or some stupid virus kill me. I am a Saiyan. I'm stronger and tougher than that. I must train."

"I know," Chi-Chi said regretfully. "It's gonna be lonely without you or Gohan in the house much. With you concentrating on your training, we will have to push aside having more children. You know I wanted a big family."

Goku's expression softened and he looked at Chi-Chi sympathetically. "I know. We'll get all that done once the Androids are defeated. Give me three more years, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi sighed, giving in. "All right. I have to go take a shower and get breakfast started so you can train."

Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist. "No, let the boy train with the Namek for now. He probably haven't done any training in this time of peace. He needs to catch up if he wants to handle me in my new power."

"Goku," Chi-Chi said surprised. "That boy is our son, Gohan. What is wrong with you? You never talked like this before." Chi-Chi touched his face concerned. "What happened to you in space? It's like it changed you."

"If there was any change done, it was for the better."

"It's for the worst if you ask me," Chi-Chi said pulling out of his hold and getting out of bed. She put on her gown and robe. "I thought you should train now, but I think you should wait a few days before you train so you can get more settled being back on Earth and calm that swelling ego of yours."

Chi-Chi closed the door on him as she left their room. She decided to take a shower after breakfast. She felt she had to get away for a little bit so Goku could think.

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she took out many kitchen utensils as she got breakfast started. She had forgotten about Goku's strange behavior once she got the pancake mix, eggs and milk out and started mixing them together in her large mixing bowl. 'Maybe he was hungry,' Chi-Chi thought. 'After breakfast, Goku should feel a lot more like himself.'

That was when she felt a pair of hands on her rear end and a mouth on her neck, suckling gently. Chi-Chi's breath caught in her throat. "Goku?"

"Hmm?" Kakarot asked.

"What are you doing?"

He chuckled wickedly. "I think you're smart enough to know what I'm doing."

"Goku…I have to get breakfast started."

"Mmm…I want you for breakfast," he said wrapping his arms around her. 

Unaware of any of this, Gohan hopped down the stairs ready for his training for the Androids. "Morning, everyone. Ready for training, Daddy? Oh." He stopped seeing his parents locked into an intimate embrace. Gohan didn't know what his parents were doing or why his father was touching his mother like he was. Whatever the reason he was doing it, he was causing his mother to moan and move closer to his Dad. Gohan never heard that sound come from his mother before.

Aware they weren't alone, Kakarot pulled his lips from Chi-Chi's neck and glared at Gohan. "What are you doing here, boy?!"

At the mention of Gohan, Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku, her face red in embarrassment. "Gohan."

Gohan jumped. His father never directed that much anger to him since he had turned into a Super Saiyan and ordered him to leave the planet Namek. "I…I, uh, thought we had to train."

"You go and train with Piccolo today. I'll join you tomorrow. You need to warm up for my training because it will be vigorous," Kakarot ordered.

"Uh, okay," Gohan said and quickly scampered out of the house. From the look on his father face, his father looked as if he could kill him.

Kakarot watched as Gohan left and turned his attention to Chi-Chi. "It's just us now."

"Goku, what's wrong with you?" Chi-Chi asked surprised at her husband's attitude to their son.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Why do you keep saying that? I don't want to train to today. I want to be with you. I've been away from you for too long. Can't you understand that?"

"I…do, but your behavior…" Chi-Chi said still not believing how her husband had just acted with their son. "It's…not like you. You never called me 'woman'. You never call Gohan 'boy'."

"I'm fine. I just want to be with you now," Kakarot said and kissed her again. He pulled back and opened her robe. "Now, where were we?"

"Goku, what about breakfast?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I told you," Kakarot said as he removed her robe. "I'm having you for breakfast."

__

I suspected something was wrong with Goku, but I thought he was badly influenced on what happened in space and needed a few days to settle down or maybe I was just as aroused as he was and didn't care at the moment. Why didn't I see something was happening? Maybe I didn't want to see it, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew and I should've said something but it was too late when I realized things were getting out of hand. I didn't know then, but this was the beginning the end of it all.

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Two

Goku laid on his back with his hands behind his head, thinking. It was early in the morning, just after sunrise. He liked this time of the day--early in the morning where everyone was asleep. At this time and at night when everyone slept, he would think. His wife, Chi-Chi slept beside him unaware of the troubles in his mind. Their son, Gohan was in dreamland. After spending the past month training, Goku told Piccolo that they were taking the next few days off from training.

Having been away from his family in a long time, Goku wanted to take more time off to spend with them in these three years before the Androids. When he was on Yardrat, he had time to think, to let it all settle in and realized how much he missed his family.

When he was on King Kai's planet, King Kai told Goku about the Saiyans, something he discovered he was. Goku didn't like the people known as Saiyans--warriors who plundered planets with their strength either by sending adults to planets with strong inhabitants or children to planets with weak people like the way he was.

Goku realized that if he hadn't suffered that head injury as a child, he would've been a ruthless killer. He would've killed the people whom he called his friends. He would've killed his future wife and thus his son. Goku didn't want to think about it. He liked to think about happy things but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

He was after all a Saiyan who no longer denied his heritage when he was training with King Kai but accepted it when he was fighting Frieza. He had to. It was the only way to defeat Frieza. He recalled Vegeta talking to him from his grave urging him to dig deep into his soul, search for his suppressed Saiyan pride and become the legendary Super Saiyan that was in him. Unaware of how to become a Super Saiyan, Goku continued to fight Frieza and used his Spirit Bomb as a last attempt to defeat the tyrant. It was a powerful blow, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't until his best friend Krillin was killed by Frieza that he finally snapped and became the legendary warrior.

Seeing his best friend die triggered something in Goku that he never knew he had. Hate. Pure hatred for someone. Goku never despised anyone like he did with Frieza. He wanted him dead. He wanted to murder Frieza for what he did, but he was also calm about it. He wanted Frieza to pay for what he did to his best friend. 

And that's when it happened. He felt some unknown power rising in him. He welcomed the new feeling and it exploded inside him like a powerful rage. His felt unknown strength and speed and his hair kept flickering from black to yellow until the power consumed him completely and it he became a Super Saiyan.

He never felt such power in his life. It was amazing but also dangerous. If not control properly, he would destroy everything in his path. He remembered how angry he was with Gohan, telling him to leave but his son didn't want to leave him. He was going to ruthlessly kill Frieza the way he did Krillin, but Goku didn't. While fighting Frieza, he was fighting a battle inside him, keeping control of himself. If he subjected to Frieza's way of killing, he would've lost himself forever and could never return to the man he was. 

That was also part of the reason he stayed away on Yardrat for a year, not only to heal from his wounds, but to also control his Super Saiyan powers and the new dark rage inside him.

Goku heard Chi-Chi mumbled beside him. He looked over and saw Chi-Chi awakened. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and saw Goku frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Who I am?"

Chi-Chi frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Me being a Saiyan. I didn't want to accept it when I first learned who I was, but I had to accept who I was to defeat Frieza. When I fought Frieza, I was getting pounded from him until I dropped a Spirit Bomb on him. I thought I had defeated him, but Frieza resurfaced, hurt Piccolo and killed Krillin. Something inside me snapped, Chi-Chi. I felt so much rage and hatred for him. I never had that feeling before. All I wanted to do was kill him mercilessly for what he had done. I wanted him to pay and I didn't care how it was done. That's when it happened. That's when I became a Super Saiyan and with that power, I defeated Frieza. I no longer felt shame or hate for the people I came from. Now I'm curious about the people I never knew, the people I come from."

"Those people were nothing but coldhearted warriors who took the thrill of killing people. Just look at Vegeta," Chi-Chi said.

"Vegeta's changed."

"How?" Chi-Chi asked.

"He's not as evil anymore. He helped Gohan and Krillin on Namek. He bought enough time fighting Frieza for me to heal from my injuries after fighting Captain Ginyu."

Chi-Chi sighed. "Fine, but he was mainly looking out for himself I bet. I'm glad that you're not like him."

"I could've been if I hadn't got hit in the head as a child. We're fortunate for a lot of things like Gohan never seeing the moon and turning into a giant monkey."

Chi-Chi looked guilty. "Goku, I have to tell you something. I suspected something about Gohan, especially after you told me that story about not looking at the moon because your grandfather told you not to. I wondered if you looked at the moon and accidentally killed your grandfather. I wasn't going to take a chance because Gohan had a tail and you didn't anymore so I made sure we all went to bed early."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Goku asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you with the knowledge that you might have killed your grandfather."

Goku nodded. He understood her reason, but he didn't like it. "Yeah, but I still like to know about my heritage."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to talk to Vegeta. He knows all about the Saiyans," Goku explained.

Goku looked as if he really wanted this and Chi-Chi knew she couldn't keep him from this knowledge. It was his heritage. "This isn't how I wanted you to spend your day off from training, but go ahead."

****

Goku flew to Capsule Corp. after breakfast. Mrs. Briefs showed him to the back of the large home where Vegeta trained in the Capsule ship. Goku opened the door to the ship and causally walked in. It had to have been three hundred times gravity and Vegeta was struggling under it to do one hand pushups. 

"Hey, Vegeta!" 

Vegeta collapsed to the floor in pain and struggled to sit up. Goku walked over to turn the machine off. Vegeta was grateful but he never told Goku that. "What do you want, Kakarot?! I'm in the middle of training!"

"We all have to take a break sometime. Gohan and I are and Piccolo is off on a training session by himself."

"So? It's not like I care."

Goku laughed. "I guess not. I came here to ask you something."

"What?"

"Could you tell me about the Saiyans?"

Vegeta looked surprised Goku asked that. He didn't seem interested in knowing about his race because of the type of people they were and aside from fighting, Goku was the complete opposite. "Why?"

Goku looked serious at Vegeta. "I think its time I know. I had to accept who I was, be proud of my race to be a Super Saiyan. I was sent from Planet Vegeta as a child and I never knew about the people I came from. I never knew my father, mother, their--our culture. I just want to know what kind of people I came from."

Vegeta stood and walked out of the training room of the ship. Goku, curious followed him to the kitchen where Vegeta pulled out a large bottled water and consumed it. He sat in a chair thinking.

"Saiyans were a proud race of warriors. We were the best fighters in the universe. We feared no one. We didn't have to. Other races feared us because of our strength."

Goku pulled out a chair and sat in it. "So, every Saiyan was born with a lot of strength."

"Yes, but it varies. Saiyans are born with a high level of power. That's why we never had to train because we were already very strong. No other race could match our power and fighting abilities. Some generations are stronger than others. My father was very strong and everyone expected me to be stronger than him and I was. Look at your son; I imagine he's stronger than you when you were his age."

Goku nodded. "You're right about that. Gohan is farther than I ever was. Hmm, I wonder if Chi-Chi and I had another kid would he be stronger than Gohan and then we had another kid, he'll be stronger than everyone else. Wow. Imagine all that power from my kids. Amazing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The world--universe doesn't need anymore of your offspring."

Goku shrugged, ignoring Vegeta's comment. "Well, what else about our culture do you know? Our customs?"

"It's rather long, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"I don't mind. Tell me everything."

****

Chi-Chi scowled angrily as she finished the last of the dishes. Goku had been gone all day. She thought he would be gone for a few hours and they and Gohan would spend the rest of the day together. With the Androids coming in three years and Goku's constant training, the family had little time together.

She heard the door opening and knew Goku had finally returned. She sent him an angry glare and turned her back on him. "I see you decided to come home."

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I had a lot of questions."

"You were gone all day," Chi-Chi complained.

"Vegeta had a lot of things to tell me and I had a lot of questions. You understand, don't you?" Goku asked taking a seat at the table.

Chi-Chi sighed, giving in. She put the last dish in rack, dried her hands off her apron and sat beside him at the table. "I guess you did have a lot to talk about. You were always curious about everything. Was Vegeta able to answer all your questions?"

Goku took Chi-Chi's hand and pulled her from her seat and on his lap. Chi-Chi was surprised by his action and she hoped Gohan would stay in his room. "Yeah."

"And?" 

"And what?" Goku asked confused.

"How do you feel about your heritage?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't like some of my people ways or what they did. They were ruthless people, very proud of who they are, but I've accepted that."

"I don't particularly care about the Saiyans. I know you're not like them, and no matter what I'll love you for who you are."

"The Saiyans aren't that bad. I'm a Saiyan," Goku said simply.

"You're an exception," Chi-Chi said and felt Goku pulling the ribbon out of her hair to let it down. 

"Why don't you leave your hair down more, Chi-Chi?" Kakarot asked.

"It gets in the way," Chi-Chi answered.

"I want you to leave it down from now on," Kakarot kindly ordered. "I like it much better this way." He maneuvered Chi-Chi so that she was straddling him, a wicked look on his face.

Chi-Chi saw Kakarot unbuttoning her blouse. "Goku, Gohan is here. He's upstairs studying but he could come down at any moment."

"Kakarot," he said as he pulled the blouse from her skirt.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said confused.

"Call me, Kakarot," Kakarot said.

"But that's your Saiyan name," Chi-Chi said.

"So? I'm a Saiyan," he said irritated with her response.

"I know that, but why do you want me to call you that now? You hate that name," Chi-Chi said confused by her husband actions.

"I don't hate it anymore." A wicked smile curved his face. "Come on. Say it."

"Kakarot," Chi-Chi said as if it was no big deal.

Kakarot smiled. "It's beautiful coming from your lips." He captured her mouth again in another kiss. 

Chi-Chi wondered where this aggressiveness came from. It was just like the night he came back a month ago. Chi-Chi pressed her hands on his chest to push Goku off. She tore her lips from his, out of breath. 

"Goku…don't you want dinner?" She tried to re-button her shirt as Kakarot kissed her neck but he pulled her hands away. "Stop, Goku. Gohan could come in here."

He pulled away looking irritated. "You really think the child will come? Fine," he huffed and picked Chi-Chi up, carrying her to their bedroom. He laid Chi-Chi on the bed gently, pulling off her shoes and kicking his own off. He laid on top of her possessively and began kissing her neck and moving his hands to remove her blouse and bra. "I want another child, Chi-Chi."

That surprised Chi-Chi. She looked up at him confused. "Goku, we agreed to wait until after the Androids when the world is peaceful again from any threat to have more children. You said you didn't want to expose another child to violence anymore like Gohan."

Kakarot pulled off his shirt. "I did, but I did some thinking. The Androids are going to attack in three years. If we get started now, our child should be two at the time and he will be staying at home with you while I fight. He won't know a battle is taking place. Besides, didn't you say you wanted a big family?"

"I did," Chi-Chi admitted.

"So, why should we waste time? Who knows? By the time the Androids attack, we could have two more kids with you pregnant with another. How about having twins?" Kakarot suggested.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said trying push Kakarot off her but he wouldn't let her. "Please. Give me some space here. I don't want to be popping out babies every year. I want the children to be a few years apart. Do you know painful it is to give birth?"

"So? You're a strong woman--the strongest in the world. The perfect woman to give me strong Saiyan babies."

Chi-Chi blinked. "What?"

"No more talking," Kakarot said and kissed her again.

Chi-Chi pulled pushed his lips off hers and looked at Kakarot questioningly. "No. What do you mean Saiyan babies?"

"I am a Saiyan and our children will have my Saiyan blood so they are Saiyan babies." He smiled persuasively at her and kissed her softly. "Do you really want to wait three more years to have another kid?" He made a gentle trail to her neck, kissing her softly, stroking her gently. "Gohan's growing up. He's not a little kid anymore." He pulled back to look at her softly. "It'd be great to have another baby running around here."

"Another child would be nice," Chi-Chi said and felt Kakarot kissing her neck again. She closed her eyes, feeling herself give in to her husband's persuasions.

Kakarot looked at her in the eyes. Chi-Chi couldn't tell if his eyes were wicked or not. "Very nice," he said and kissed her roughly this time. With his passion and her own passion increasing, Chi-Chi gave into Kakarot's advances. 

__

I wanted to say no for tonight but the feelings Goku was provoking in me and the fact that Goku can be quite persuasive when he really wanted something made me change my mind. He was acting strange about having more children and I thought things would get better. Maybe another child would make things better. Goku had learned about his heritage and was fine with it. He seemed to have been moving on and a child would do that. If only I had known what he was really planning maybe I could've stopped it before things got worst.

To Be Continued

__

Lady Athena: This is the story I was talking to CB about in June where I had two versions written and I was debating on posting the R rated or PG-13 version and I told her I would post the PG-13 version later. 

PimpMasta Popo: LOL! Cool name! Who knows. Mr. Popo could be a pimp on the side. There's barely anything for him to do on the Lookout anyway. Heh. Heh.

Lil Chi: Thanks.

Max7: Thanks.

Chuquita: This is interesting one for me to write. He's gonna get worst obvious before he gets better.

Ultimate Seto-Fan: Thanks.

The Lost Saiyan: Wow. You and I are on the same wavelength here about Kakarot. You really gonna like this then.

Jessica C: Kakarot is a little scary. He's the exact opposite of Goku. You must be new because if you came here regularly, you would know I update weekly sometimes twice. Yeah, I don't like waiting forever for chapters too. That's why I write all or most of it in advance so I won't have problems updating.

Brios201: Thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Shiomei: I can't remember if you ever did or not but thanks for reviewing now. Wow. I'm one of your favorites. That's a high honor. I hope I continue to live up to it. Goku's going to get a lot darker as Kakarot.

Oninu: I hope you enjoy because he will become evil slowly in each chapter.

Cb: Yes, I finally decided to update. You can't kill me. Otherwise they'll be no more stories from me. Heh. Heh. Do you mean you never imagined me writing a story where Goku is becoming evil? I'm a little wicked. Chi-Chi couldn't go to Namek because her Dad damaged the ship. No one other than Chi-Chi wanted to go. They knew it was dangerous but Chi-Chi wanted to go and get Gohan. They also knew Chi-Chi would've tried something insane like fight Frieza off herself to get Gohan. They were all going to go to keep Chi-Chi safe and hold her back from Frieza because she would've been a distraction to Goku.

Moon Girl: I hope you guys like it. The third chapter is interesting.

Gogirl: I know what you mean. I was scared too when Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. I still remember that day vividly. I remember typing a paper for college and I saw the clock on my computer nearing five and I got off so fast because Goku was suppose to transform and when he did I was scared. To see him transform, how mad he was, was creepy. Even I jumped when he snapped at Gohan. I almost yelled at the TV the next day telling Gohan to go and not make Goku even madder. I laughed back at my behavior now. Goku had no choice to be stern to Gohan because he wouldn't listen when Goku tried to tell him calmly to leave. He had no choice but to snap since Gohan was stuttering. I think a lot of his Kakarot side came out when he was fighting Frieza. 

Leigh: Thanks! No matter what side, I think Kakarot's attracted to Chi-Chi too.

Nisha: Thanks. I'm hoping it's going to be a successful one.

Vc-4eva: Thanks. No, DB is too funny to have a story like this up.


	3. Part Three

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Three

__

After that night with Goku, I got the feeling that having another child with Goku now didn't seem right, not when he was like this. His behavior changes from light to dark so often that I suspected something was wrong and I didn't want to raise a child in that environment. After that night together, Goku went training with Gohan and Piccolo. I left the house as well to a clinic to get birth control pills. I knew I would be betraying my husband and his wishes to have more children now, but something inside me told me I should do this.

Over the past couple of weeks, I noticed a change in Goku. He was cheerful and absentminded as usual but he was also serious and quick tempered and I sometimes got the feeling that the man I was talking to and made love to wasn't my husband. There was a specific incident I remember when Goku came home with Gohan after spending the day training.

"Hey, Chi-Chi," Kakarot said grumpily. He glared at Gohan who came in the house limping.

Chi-Chi was glazing honey on the ham for dinner when they came in. She turned to greet them and saw Gohan battered. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried running to her son. "What happened to you?" Chi-Chi looked at her husband. "What happened to our son?"

"He didn't jump fast enough," Kakarot said.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi said confused.

"I threw a ki blast at Gohan and he didn't jump quick enough to avoid it," Kakarot explained.

"You threw it too hard," Gohan said.

"You said you didn't want me to be soft on you because you are my son and when I'm not you complained I'm too rough. You are a half Saiyan. You're stronger than I was when I was your age. You should be tougher than this!" Kakarot argued.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi snapped. "That's enough! Gohan is just a child. How can you be so hard on him? That's not like you."

"You're being too soft on him, too," Kakarot said glaring at Chi-Chi.

"He should be fighting instead of studying."

Chi-Chi couldn't believe her husband argued with her. He never did that. This wasn't like her husband at all. He always let her do the yelling and he would try to appease her. "Goku, what's gotten into you? I think this training is getting to you. We have three years to prepare. There's plenty of time for Gohan to get stronger. You've only been at it for three months now."

Chi-Chi looked down at Gohan. "Come on, sweetie," Chi-Chi said picking Gohan up. "Let me get a hot bath started for you and let me patch up your wounds." The two left the room. Chi-Chi made Gohan's bath, patch his wounds and left Gohan to play in his bath while she went back into the kitchen to have a talk with her husband.

Chi-Chi was surprised once again. Goku was fixing his own plates. Goku never did that. He always let Chi-Chi do it. Something just wasn't right. Seeing he didn't have anything to drink, Chi-Chi fixed a glass of ice water and placed it before him while taking a seat next to him. 

"What's wrong? You never acted this way before."

"I want Gohan to succeed, Chi-Chi. That's all. These Androids are going to kill everyone but him and I might not be here to fight."

"What do you mean? We have the antidote to the virus," Chi-Chi said.

"Yes, but if I'm able to fight, the Androids still might kill me. Gohan must be stronger than all of us."

Chi-Chi started to understand him, but his behavior was still way off. "Listen, you and Gohan have been training two months without a break. The weekend is near. How about you two relax this weekend around the house or maybe we can go camping."

"We should be training. We have to get stronger," Kakarot growled as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"I know, but you know that if you give your body a chance to rest, it'll be more productive when you train again," Chi-Chi advised.

Kakarot stopped eating and looked at his food for a moment. His hard facial expression changed into a soft smile. He looked at her smiling that reminded Chi-Chi of Goku. "Okay. Let's go camping this weekend."

****

__

Camping was nice. It was like old times before the Saiyans ever came and turned our lives upside down. We walked down a nice trail that we walked with Gohan when he was a toddler, talked, played together and fish. As we sat around the campfire one night, I told Gohan a story like I used to when he was younger before sending him to bed in his tent. As Gohan slept, Goku and I sat outside by the river looking at the stars.

"It's so peaceful out here. I love the country. You can see the million stars in the sky. If only we had a moon out here," Chi-Chi said.

"Then there would be a giant monkey rampaging everything," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi laughed. "Oh, that's right. Forget I said that."

"Since Gohan and I don't have a tail so we don't have to worry about that. If I had my tail, I'd be a lot stronger."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't be able to see the glorious moon. You'd be a giant monkey killing everyone and destroying everything," Chi-Chi said.

Goku stood up and held his hand out to Chi-Chi. "Let's take a walk. It's quiet here so Gohan will be safe."

Chi-Chi took her hand in Goku's and he helped her up. They walked further by the river far from the campsite. "I bet if I had my tail and I turned into a giant monkey I could crush those Androids with my feet." He laughed wickedly. "But fighting without my tail would be a challenge. I will be able to beat them."

"Goku, don't get too arrogant in your fighting. You know better than that," Chi-Chi said.

"You know how I fight, Chi-Chi," Kakarot said. "I must think I can win. There's nothing wrong about being confident to win."

"Of course not, Goku, but the way you are talking…well you sound too confident. You think you can do anything."

"I can," Kakarot said. "I am a Saiyan."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at his nonsense.

"So, you're not pregnant yet?" Kakarot asked slowly.

Chi-Chi snapped to attention. Her husband didn't know about the birth control pills she was taking and there was no way Chi-Chi was going to tell him. "Um, no," she meekly spoke. "It's only been a few weeks."

Kakarot pulled off his clothes before Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi stood there confused at her husband's actions. He stepped in the water and looked back at Chi-Chi. "Come on. Get undress."

Chi-Chi looked around to see if her husband was talking to her. "Me?"

Kakarot laughed. "Who else would I be talking to? There's no one around. Come on. Do it."

Chi-Chi was hesitant but complied with his request. She stepped nude in the water with him. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as she realized they were both naked in the water together on a warm, calm night. 

Kakarot placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head upwards so he could look at her face. "Maybe we should try it again."

__

I began to wonder about my Goku. I wondered if that talk with Vegeta weeks ago scrambled his brain. No, that couldn't be right. No matter Vegeta said, Goku wouldn't get influenced by him. Still, I felt I should have a talk with him. The next week when Goku and Gohan went back to training with Piccolo, I made a trip to Capsule Corp. 

****

Bulma was surprised to see Chi-Chi at the door. The woman never came to Capsule Corp. unless she was looking for her husband and son whom she thought were training.

"Hi, Chi-Chi. Are you looking for Goku and Gohan because they're not here."

"I know that. I wanted to talk to Vegeta," Chi-Chi said.

Bulma raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?"

"It concerns my husband," Chi-Chi said hoping that would be enough.

"Is something wrong with Goku?" Bulma asked.

"No. I just want to talk to Vegeta. May I see him?"

"He's not gonna wanna talk to you," Bulma said matter factly.

Chi-Chi was getting annoyed at Bulma's questions and her refusal to let her see Vegeta. Why wouldn't Bulma let her see Vegeta? "I'll risk it."

Bulma looked as if she was thinking and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She led Chi-Chi outside around the back where Vegeta was training in the gravity room in the Capsule Spaceship.

"We're working on a gravity room inside my home so Vegeta wouldn't be training out here," Bulma explained. She opened the door. "Go ahead, but he won't want to talk to you."

__

I didn't know what Bulma's problem was with me seeing Vegeta, but later on, I soon found out.

Chi-Chi stood in the doorway of the gravity. Vegeta felt the door open behind him. He turned around seeing Chi-Chi. He knew he saw her from somewhere but he couldn't place it. Didn't he see her when Dr. Brief came and took him and the Nameks to his home? Wasn't she at the Capsule Corp. dome when they used the Namek dragon balls to revive Krillin and learned Goku was alive? Vegeta wasn't sure. He wasn't paying attention to the woman. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Chi-Chi held on the edge of the door, trying to stand in the gravity in the room. It was extremely heavy even from the edge and it was taking all the will in her to not fall flat on the floor, but Vegeta was handling it with ease, as long as she ignored the extreme sweat on his body and the strain on his face. 

"I'm Son Chi-Chi. Goku's wife."

Vegeta looked at her as if glaring this time. "I remember now. You're that loudmouth woman screaming for Gohan after that woman's father landed his plane to pick us and the Nameks up when were transported to Earth."

"Could you please turn that machine off?" Chi-Chi requested. "It's getting to me. I need to talk to you about my husband."

Vegeta huffed and turned the gravity machine off. Chi-Chi stepped inside the ship and Vegeta closed the door. For some reason, he felt Goku's wife didn't want to have this conversation with Bulma looking on nosily.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. "What do you want to talk to me about Kakarot for?"

"I want to know what you told him when he came to see you."

"Why?" Vegeta asked questioningly.

"He's my husband. I should know." 

Vegeta raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Kakarot looks like the goof who would tell his wife everything. So, you should already know what I told him. What's really going on? Why are you here?"

Vegeta was a sharp one all right, Chi-Chi noted. "My husband has been acting strangely."

"You mean more than usual?" Vegeta joked. 

Chi-Chi scowled at him. "No. Goku's has been a little obsessed with being a Saiyan lately. He even wants me to call him by his Saiyan name sometimes. You'd probably corrupted him by telling him about his people."

"Corrupt? Kakarot?" Vegeta had to laugh at that. "What if he does want you to call him by his Saiyan name? He is a Saiyan. It's about time he started taking pride in his heritage."

"There's more to it than that," Chi-Chi said rather nervous to continue. "Sometimes he's not happy. He's very serious at times. Goku is always a happy person, but lately he has not been that way. He even was too hard on Gohan with his training. My poor little boy was battered up badly and limping."

"So? That brat probably needs discipline," Vegeta said.

"Gohan is not a brat!" Chi-Chi argued. "He's a good boy! Goku has never been hard on Gohan. He's never discipline him. He lets Gohan do whatever he wants. He never hurt Gohan in training."

"Have you ever stopped to think that Kakarot is rough on Gohan because of what the Androids plan to do in three years? According to that kid from the future, all of us are going to be wiped out, but I will survive. Kakarot is making your son tougher in preparation for them. If your son gets hurt now, he'll be stronger and a better fighter to avoid his father's attack later on. Do you understand now?" Vegeta barked.

__

In a way, it made sense and in a way it didn't. No matter how strong Goku was, he wouldn't hurt Gohan like that. Of course they never trained together before but I knew my Goku wouldn't hurt his son like that. I remembered to when Goku trained me after we married. He was never rough on me. Of course times were peaceful then.

"You might be right," Chi-Chi admitted.

"Of course I'm right," Vegeta said arrogantly. "Now leave. I have training to do."

__

Maybe I was overreacting. The overprotective mother taking over inside of me. I knew I was going to be late going home so I picked up some items from the store so Goku would ask where I was. I made the long walk home and swore I had to get Goku to get his driver's license so he could take me to the store.

Chi-Chi opened the door to her home while carrying two large grocery bags that blinded her vision. She was glad Goku and Gohan weren't home yet. Chi-Chi started to put the groceries up when Goku entered the house, carrying a very battered and beaten Gohan in the house. He had bruises and cuts on his arms and a black eye. 

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried running to her son. She took him out of Goku's arms. She looked at her husband. "What happened to him?"

"He didn't duck," Kakarot said simply.

"What?"

"I'm trying to make him a Super Saiyan. If he becomes a Super Saiyan now, he'll be even stronger in three years," Kakarot explained.

"He's only seven years old. He's only a child."

"He needs to learn somehow," Kakarot said simply.

This time Piccolo entered the house and spoke up. "Maybe, Goku, but you're being too rough on Gohan. Like his mother said, he's just a child."

Kakarot glared at Piccolo. "Gohan's my son and I know what he can and cannot do and I say he can and will be a Super Saiyan!"

Chi-Chi laid Gohan on the sofa and approached Kakarot. "Goku what's gotten into you?" 

"What are you talking about, woman?" he snarled.

"Woman? Goku, you know better than that. We had this discussion before. You call me Chi-Chi!"  


"You're still a woman and compared to me a weak human," Kakarot spat.

"Weak?" Chi-Chi hated being called that. Chi-Chi grabbed Kakarot by one of his arms and threw him out the open door. "How's that for weak?! You stay out there until you act your normal self again!"

__

Then something happened that I would never forget.

Kakarot growled as he stood up. "No woman throws me! Not even my own wife!" 

__

I gasped as I saw my husband approached me with tremendous speed. I couldn't believe it. Goku, my husband, the gentlest person I ever knew was going to attack me--his wife. I've yelled at Goku a lot in our marriage and Goku never yelled or argued back. I knew he was the strongest man alive and could destroy a planet with his hands but I was never scared of him or his power. For the first time in my life as I saw him approached me with such anger and power, I was.

Luckily for Chi-Chi, Piccolo got before her and punched Kakarot, knocking him to the ground. "What's the matter with you, Goku?! You're going to attack your own wife?!"

A sudden change overcame Kakarot as he reverted back to his gentle self. He looked up at Piccolo with confusion and disbelief and then his eyes fell to Chi-Chi. He saw the fear in her eyes and wondered how he could do such a thing.

"Goku…" Chi-Chi said cautiously as she moved beside Piccolo and slowly approached Goku. "What's wrong?"

"Chi-Chi…" he said weakly, pleadingly and Chi-Chi was on her knees too at his side. She embraced him and he clutched on her tightly as if he was going to lose her.

Chi-Chi soothed him by rubbing his hair and talking to him softly. "It's all right. It's all right." She kept saying over and over. "Tell me what's wrong." Chi-Chi rested her chin on top of his head and looked at Piccolo worriedly. He returned the concern look to Chi-Chi.

"I'm fine," Goku said quietly. "I'm fine."

__

I didn't believe it and neither did Piccolo. We both knew something was wrong with Goku. That's when I noticed Goku was shaking in my arms. I wanted to help my husband, but I didn't know how. He was in pain. Something was seriously wrong with Goku and by each day he was getting worst.

To Be Continued

SSJ Kain: Kakarot's creep now.

Nisha: Thanks!

Jessica C: Hey, you're nice enough to review, I'm going to reply back.

CB: Kakarot is all over Chi-Chi for both reasons. I remember when I first saw 'Transformed at Last' and 'Explosion of Anger' I got scared of Goku. I laugh at it now. Goku meant well. Because he knew Gohan had to leave for his own safety and Goku had to fight Frieza alone. They never showed how Ox King broke the ship but you can guess he used his muscles. He was doing it to protect his daughter.

SkittleKicks: It was mostly because of the sexual content that I won't ever post the R-rated version and the violence in certain scenes that I thought were too strong. There was also a point where Gohan gotten beaten very badly by Goku in this chapter and I took it out, but you got the gist of how he pounded Gohan. He'll beat him up later as read in chapter one. Kakarot fights more? I always thought Goku and Kakarot fought the same way except Kakarot is more ruthless.

Shiomei: Thanks! I don't think Chi-Chi being pregnant now would be a good thing.

Lady Athena: Not really. After I read most of this story, I really felt uncomfortable posting it because there are more underage people reading these stories than I realized when I first started writing DBZ stories. So, for a time I thought about not posting and I really wanted too so I edited and tone it down to a PG-13. Kakarot has been suppressed for most of Goku's life so when he comes out and wants a little lovin', can't be too surprise right? Hee. Hee. 

Brios201: Thanks.

Leigh: Well, from the last chapter, restarting the Saiyan race for one. You have to figure the rest out.

Ultimate Seto-Fan: YES! You're right! I would bop Kakarot on the head too if he wanted me popping babies out year after year. Glad you're liking this fic!

Contrail: Thanks. I read a few Kakarot stories and it's the same thing and I never saw Kakarot as that. I always thought of him as the opposite of Goku.

SSjChika: I'll let you sweat on that one.

Chuquita: Yeah, I was freaked when he first transformed and I was an adult not a little kid. Just seeing those veins popping out of his head, him flicking back and forth from normal Saiyan to Super Saiyan and then when transform and he didn't have pupils in his eyes and the rage, I freaked. He looks kind of hot as Super Saiyan Three. You don't think Kakarot is evil. Okay. Keep telling yourself that.

DBZ Chick: I did!

Moon Girl: Thanks!

Goten's Guardian Angel: I guess this is an original story.

V Son Saiyan: What happened to Goku? When he turned SS it triggered his Kakarot side to come out. You have to wait and see for the rest.

Gogirl: LOL! Another kid. Creepy. The Bardock movie airs in Sept. I am there! Thanks for letting me know! I'll explain more about Goku/Kakarot later. Be patient and you'll see.

Oninu: You must like it because you want to see good Goku go bad.


	4. Part Four

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Four

__

I held Goku in my arms for twenty minutes before we went inside. Goku was very quiet. He didn't say a word. When his eyes fell on Gohan, he was horrified at how Gohan looked. He dropped to his knees in front of our son and apologized. Gohan cringed and looked at me worried. I took it upon myself to take Gohan out of the room and in the bathroom where I fixed his wounds and fixed him a hot bath.

Dinner was eaten in silence. Goku slowly ate his food, which was definitely odd while Gohan quickly ate his. He asked if he could be excused to do some studying before he went to bed. I knew Gohan was still nervous being near his father and wanted to leave the room as soon as possible so I let him. He said goodnight to me and mumbled it to his father before leaving for his room. I thought with our son gone for the night I could finally talk to Goku.

Chi-Chi finished washing dishes while Goku just sat at the dinner table, not uttering a word. Usually any silence between Goku and Chi-Chi were comfortable but now it was just jittery. Chi-Chi dried her hands, finished with the task of washing dishes. She turned to look at Goku.

How was she going to approached him? Chi-Chi removed her apron, hung it up and rested her hands on Goku's shoulder. He jumped as if in intense concentration. He looked up at Chi-Chi.

"Ready to go to bed or are you going to stay down here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"What do you want?" Goku asked not sure if he should go with Chi-Chi.

"I want to sleep with my husband by my side."

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

__

I wasn't too sure myself but I didn't want Goku to think that. I wanted him to see me being comfortable with him so he'll tell me what's going on with him so I could help.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said and helped Goku out of the table. He was reluctant to touch her, but Chi-Chi took her hand in his. They walked to Gohan's bedroom. Chi-Chi opened the door slightly to see Gohan at his desk studying. She closed the door and the two made their way to their bedroom.

Chi-Chi changed into her nightgown while Goku quickly pulled off his clothes and got in bed. He had his back to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi climbed in after him. "Are you ready to tell me what happened to you today? You never lost your temper around Gohan or me."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then Goku rolled over and looked at Chi-Chi with pleading eyes. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry with what I did. I don't know what came over me. You know I would never hit you or Gohan."

"I know that, Goku, but you did. What's the matter? I know you're hiding something from me. Please, tell me. I want to help."

"Chi-Chi, I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I was angry and then I saw your face, how scared you looked and I snapped out of it. I don't know what happened." He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Goku…"

Goku just hugged Chi-Chi close to him suddenly. "I don't want to lose you." 

"You won't." Chi-Chi told him gently. "You won't. Why would you think that?"

"Because of how I acted today. I saw how scared you were of me. You've never been scared of me. You shouldn't. I would never hurt you."

Chi-Chi just held Goku as she gently stroked the muscles on his back. "I know that, Goku. I know."

__

Goku and Gohan took a break from training. Gohan had to because I wasn't going to send him out still bruised as he was. He had to stay home for at least a week. He was half Saiyan but he was also half human and my child. It took some time, but Goku was able to talk to Gohan and got him to forgive Goku for attacking him in training the way he did and hurting him.

__

When Goku and Gohan finally went back to training, I had to go to my doctor to get more birth control pills. I wish I had went yesterday morning like I planned but I couldn't because Goku wanted to stay in for the morning and train that afternoon. So, I had to reschedule it for the next day. I don't know if what happened days after I left the clinic was a blessing in disguise or not because I had suffered a lot but it brought things out in the open faster than I had expected. 

"Chi-Chi, hi!"

Chi-Chi stopped, inwardly groaning as she recognized that voice. Of all the people to run into at a time like this. Chi-Chi forced a smile and turned around. "Hello, Bulma."

Bulma parked her car near the sidewalk and got up. "I saw you coming out of the clinic and almost didn't recognize you. What are you doing here?"

"I just had to pick a prescription," Chi-Chi explained.

"A prescription. Who's sick?" Bulma asked.

"No one. It's for myself."

"What is it?" Bulma asked curiously.

"It's something for myself. If you would excuse me, I have to get home."

"Comin' through!" A teenager yelled as he flew by on his skateboard, bumping into both women causing them to fall down. Chi-Chi's bag fell out of her hand and near Bulma. 

Bulma picked it up and looked inside. She looked at Chi-Chi surprise. "Birth control pills?" 

Chi-Chi took the pills from Bulma. "I have to go home and fix dinner."

"Chi-Chi, wait!" Bulma said and got in front of her. "So, you're on the pill. What's the big deal about that?"

"Nothing. I find it personal and I don't need to tell anyone what goes on in my private life," Chi-Chi said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home."

****

After another vigorous day of training, Chi-Chi had warmed up a bath for Gohan. The boy played in it happily as Chi-Chi gathered his clothes and put them in the hamper.

"Mom?" Gohan said suddenly. "I think something is wrong with Daddy." 

Chi-Chi looked at him with an impassive expression. She didn't want to alert her son to her own feelings. "What do you mean?"

"When he's fighting, he's so tough and angry. Daddy used to smile a lot when we started training but now he doesn't do that anymore."

"Maybe your father is concentrating hard on these Androids. They will be tough opponents."

"I don't think that's it Mom. I think something is wrong with him. When he gets that look, it's scary."

"What look?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"When Dad first transformed into a Super Saiyan, he was madder than I have ever seen. It was like something snapped in him. He even got mad at me, yelling at me to leave the planet. I knew he had to do it so I can leave, but there was something else about it Mom. There was a dark look in his eyes. It likes he wants to kill and would take great pleasure in it. I never seen it before and it scared me. I'm seeing it now that we are training, especially when he spars with Piccolo."

Chi-Chi knew this wasn't good. Gohan was noticing something wrong and she didn't want Gohan to worry or think anything was wrong with his father. "Just relax, sweetie. Your father's not thinking about hurting anyone but the Androids. Enjoy your bath." She patted Gohan on the head and left the room.

Chi-Chi was startled to see Kakarot standing outside the door.

"So he thinks something is wrong with me, does he?" Kakarot snarled. "He's going to be a lot more scared of me when I'm through with him."

"No," Chi-Chi said suddenly stopping Kakarot from entering the bathroom. "Gohan's taking a bath and he's tired from training. He'll understand later that you don't mean to be tough but that you're prepping him for the Androids."

Chi-Chi put a hand on his arms, trying to think of anything to keep Kakarot from going in that room. "Look at you. This training has made you tense. Come on. Let me give you a massage. You like those, remember?"

Kakarot smirked. "I do. Let's go."

Chi-Chi sat beside Kakarot as she massage the muscles on his shoulder and back gently. "How is that?"

"Wonderful," he moaned.

"Soon, you'll be as good as new. We don't want Vegeta getting stronger than you," Chi-Chi teased.

Kakarot laughed arrogantly. "As if Prince Vegeta could catch up with my strength."

Chi-Chi stopped rubbing his shoulders. 'Prince Vegeta? Goku never called Vegeta that.' "What did you say?"

"I said Prince Vegeta can't catch up with me."

"Since when do you call Vegeta Prince Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I think I should. I am stronger than him but he is the Prince of all Saiyans."

"He is," Chi-Chi admitted. 

__

If all the past events didn't tell me something was wrong with my husband, then I knew now something was. No way would Goku use formalities. He always called anyone he knew by their names and I knew he would never call Vegeta Prince Vegeta. Something was wrong and I didn't know what to do. There was only one person I could turn to that might know what's wrong with my husband and help him and that was Vegeta.

****

"What now?" Vegeta asked annoyed when he saw Chi-Chi standing at the gravity door.

"I know you said that Goku's behavior isn't strange because he's preparing for the Androids, but he's not acting normal. Something is seriously wrong with my husband."

Vegeta turned the machine off and Chi-Chi walked in. Vegeta closed the door again when he saw Bulma looking on curiously. "What are you babbling about now?"

"Goku hurt Gohan again. It was worse this time. Gohan had a black eye! He almost went after me. If it wasn't for Piccolo, I could be in crutches right now and he even addressed you as Prince Vegeta! If you don't think something is wrong then something is wrong with you!" Chi-Chi shouted.

Vegeta was surprised. Goku striking his wife? Goku calling him Prince Vegeta? Chi-Chi was right. Something was wrong with Goku. "Perhaps you're right."

"Perhaps? I know I am," Chi-Chi argued.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. How else is Kakarot acting strange?"

"Like I said before there are times he wants me to call him Kakarot. I still call him Goku most of the time but lately, I think he's getting annoyed by that. His moods shift from light to dark and sometimes I don't think it's Goku I'm talking to."

"Has Kakarot ever been like this?"

"No. Never."

Vegeta frowned as he thought. "When did you notice Kakarot's odd behavior?"

"It had to have been when he came back from Yardrat."

"After his battle with Frieza, after he became a Super Saiyan," Vegeta noted.

"Gohan told me he was scared of his father when he transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"What do you mean?"

"When Goku transformed, Gohan said it was like a metamorphosis. He was so angry that it scared him. He never saw his father so angry. Gohan said after Krillin was killed by Frieza it was like Goku snapped and he started transforming. That was the first time Goku raised his voice at Gohan."

"Maybe it was too much for him," Vegeta thought aloud. 

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Transforming into a Super Saiyan. It might've been too much for Kakarot. When baldy was killed and Kakarot snapped as you say, it might have triggered something he thought he had forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"His dark Saiyan side."

Chi-Chi blinked. "Darker…Saiyan…side?"

"Kakarot isn't an ordinary Saiyan. No true Saiyan is cheerful, happy and positive as him and fight for good. That hit on the head as a child scrambled his programming and he lost the dark, evil true Saiyan he was. When he became a Super Saiyan, that darker side of Kakarot was revived."

Chi-Chi swallowed hard taking it in. "That can't be," she said but knew it was true.

Vegeta glared at her. "You know it's true."

"But I don't want Kakarot. I want my sweet Goku. There must be some way to get him back."

"There's a way, but you can't do it."

"Why can't I? I can do it. Just tell me," Chi-Chi demanded. "I must get Goku back."

"Tell me, who is more in control--Goku or Kakarot? Who do you see more?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment. "Um, at first it was Goku but more and more Kakarot is out. It just happens you know? One moment, I'm talking to Goku and another moment I'm talking to Kakarot. The day he almost attacked me and Piccolo punched him out, he suddenly snapped out of it and was Goku again."

"There's a war inside Kakarot's mind. He's struggling with his evil and good counterparts and so far the evil counterpart is winning. Still his good side is fighting. If you and Kakarot share a true bond then there is a slim chance you could reach him."

"A true bond? Goku and I have that. We have true love."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You and every couple on this ridiculous planet thinks they do. The bond is very powerful. It's the strongest connection a couple can feel for one another, whether it's telepathy or knowing one need the other. Many Saiyans in the past thought they had this and had to be tested. Very few succeeded. When it was perform and didn't work, one of the mate's died or went insane. It showed they didn't have true love."

"How is this test performed?" Chi-Chi asked. "I must know. I know I could reach Goku this way."

"Didn't you hear what I said? You can't do it."

"I can!" Chi-Chi argued. "Goku and I have true love. You must show me how to perform this test. It's the only way I can get my husband back," Chi-Chi pleaded with Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. "Foolish human. Fine. I'll show you." 

"Thank you, Vegeta, but I have to ask. Why are you helping me? At first you wanted me to go away, you were rude to my son, tried to kill my husband so why are you helping me?"

"Kakarot, Gohan and I are the last of the Saiyan race. It'll be foolish to kill what was left of a very powerful race, and if one needs help, then I should help the last of my race," Vegeta explained. "Now let me show you this technique so you can get out of my face."

****

Bulma drove her car to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. When she didn't find anyone there, she drove around until she saw Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo resting by the river. 

  
"Hey, Bulma!" Goku said cheerfully as Bulma hopped out of the car and walked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi. Everyone's so busy. I really came to ask you a question, Goku."

"What?" Goku asked innocently.

"Why is Chi-Chi coming to Capsule Corp. to talk to Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"What?" Goku said surprised.

Bulma noticed the different tone in his voice. "You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know. I've been training. How long has this been happening?" Kakarot asked angrily now taking over.

"There was that one time a few weeks ago and today. I meant to ask her why and what she was talking to Vegeta for when she left the clinic to get birth control pills but I never---"

"Birth control pills?" Kakarot questioned angrily.

Bulma was surprised again at his tone of voice. "Yeah. Didn't you know? I assumed you did."

"No, I didn't. I have to go home," Kakarot said and took off, leaving Bulma baffled.

"Where did my Dad go?" Gohan asked Bulma as he approached her. 

"He said something about going home. He has to talk to Chi-Chi," Bulma said. 'Hmm, I wonder what that was all about.' 

Chi-Chi entered the house with a bag of groceries thinking to herself what she should cook for dinner. To her surprise, she found her husband at home. He was lying on the sofa.

"Goku, what are you doing home early? Did you and Gohan finish your training?"

"Kakarot," he snapped as he rose from the sofa and approached her looking angry. "My name is Kakarot and just where were you?"

Chi-Chi was startled at his rise in anger. What could've happened to have that gotten him angry with her? "I--I--went shopping."

"Before that!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked. 

"Kakarot! My name is Kakarot and you will call me that from now on and not Goku! I don't want to be called Goku anymore."

Chi-Chi swallowed hard taking a step back from him. "What's wrong with you? You're scaring me."

Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi's left arm. "What were you doing with Vegeta today and the first time you saw him while I was training? Were you sleeping with him?"  


"Ow. Go--aah!" She screamed as his gripped tightened on her wrist. "Kakarot, what are you talking about? I haven't been sleeping with Vegeta and I never will. I don't want to. Why are you thinking that?" She winced in pain. "Please, let go. You're hurting me."

But he didn't let go. "Why did you see Vegeta?"

"I needed to talk to him about you. Your behavior isn't normal, G-Kakarot. I thought he could help me find out what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine! And just so you know in case you were thinking about sleeping with Vegeta, you can forget it. He's Bulma's. He and Bulma will have a child. That kid that told me about the Androids and the virus--that was Bulma and Vegeta's child. So if you're thinking about sleeping with him you can forget it."

__

That was when I discovered why Bulma was questioning me talking to Vegeta. Was she actually jealous that I was talking to Vegeta and he allowed me in the gravity room when he was ignoring her? I felt sick to my stomach thinking Bulma thought that but I knew it was true.

"I don't want Vegeta," Chi-Chi said, still trying to get out of Kakarot's grasp.

"Then why did you buy birth control pills!" Kakarot roared.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen in horror. 'How did he know?'

"Why?!" Kakarot yelled at her and grabbed hold of the other arm, nearly shaking her. "You better tell me," he threatened.

"I only did it because I think something is wrong with you, Kakarot. Your personalities keep switching from light to dark and I don't want to bring a child in that environment. Please, let me go. You're not well. If you were my husband, Goku, you wouldn't do this. Goku would never do this to me."

"I'm not Goku. My name is Kakarot! Kakarot! There is nothing wrong with me! I'm fine! How could you betray me like this, Chi-Chi? I'm your husband. You're my wife. You should obey me. I trusted you and you betray me by taking birth control pills when you know I wanted children!"

"I don't know what your purpose is for having kids, but it can't be good. We can't have children when you're like this!" Chi-Chi yelled trying to knock some sense in him.

It didn't work on Kakarot. "Where are these pills?" he asked angrily.

"In…in our bathroom."

Kakarot released Chi-Chi's right hand and pulled her along, nearly dragging her to their bathroom. Kakarot slammed the door open and finally released her. "Get it."

Chi-Chi felt she had no choice. If she didn't get it, who knows what Kakarot would do to her. She was no longer talking to Goku but a complete stranger who was the opposite of her husband and more dangerous. She went into the medicine cabinet in the back to get out. Goku never went in there so she never feared him discovering it but she still didn't know how he found out.

Kakarot snatched it out of Chi-Chi's hands, tossed the pills in the toilet and flushed it. "How long are these in affect?"

"Until I stop using them."

"When was the last time you used it?"

"Today," Chi-Chi answered and saw Kakarot's face contorted in anger. She didn't see Goku anywhere in the eyes only Kakarot. She gasped as he grasped her suddenly. "Stop it. What are you doing?"

"So it will wear off later today or tomorrow. In that case, I have to make sure I get you pregnant before I leave to train again. I can't trust you." He dragged her off to their bedroom.

"What do you plan on doing? Let me go! Kakarot, you must get help! This isn't you." Chi-Chi shouted trying to get out of Kakarot's death grip grasp.

"What does it look like I'm going to do? I'm going to make sure you don't betray me again. I'm going to get a child out of you." Kakarot pulled Chi-Chi towards him and kissed her roughly. Chi-Chi tried pushing him off but he continued to be more forceful, pulling on her clothes, tearing it, moving them closer to the bed. This worried Chi-Chi. 

"I don't know what you are planning but I want you to stop it," Chi-Chi said trying to break free.

Kakarot chuckled wickedly as he tightened his hold on her. "I'm going to make you pregnant and this time I'm going to make sure you are pregnant."

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked worried.

"Don't you get it? I'm going to make love to you night and day until I know for sure you are pregnant and you're going to enjoy every minute of it." He kissed her softly this time but his hold on her didn't lessen. He kept pushing her back until they were on the bed with Kakarot on top of her, his kisses growing more hot and passionate.

"No!" Chi-Chi trying to push Kakarot off her. "I don't want this. I want Goku. Goku, please come back to me."

Kakarot growled looking at her. "There is no Goku only Kakarot." 

__

Looking into his eyes, I only did see Kakarot and his hands and mouth were all over me. I even felt my body responding to him. I didn't want this. I didn't want to bring a child in the world with my husband like this. Not when I'm like this, but this time I couldn't stop him. I knew then that Kakarot had completely taken over. Whatever battle was going on between Goku and Kakarot, it was over. Kakarot won and I felt Goku was lost to me forever. 

To Be Continued

AN: Now you see why I'm not posting the R-rated version. I told you

it was a dark story and a little violent. 

Sammi: So, you like evil Kakarot. I'm not sure if you do now. 

Piccolo has a good point. Why walk when you can fly.

Nisha: I think you might be freaking out at Kakarot now in this

chapter.

Goten's Guardian Angel: Thanks. It just gotten worse for them now, especially for Chi-Chi.

Moon Girl: I don't think you like Kakarot now. He's getting a little crazy.

*_*: Thanks.

Leigh: LOL! Well, I think Vegeta made up for it in this chapter. I guess.

Agent182: Yeah, Chi-Chi knows why Goku is acting the way he is.

Oninu: Hmm, I don't think you like Kakarot now. Tough on Gohan. I'm glad GD isn't reading it. She may pound you for that. Hee. Hee.

Jessica C: No. Poor guy gotten worse. Now Kakarot is in full control.

Jade: No, Vegeta doesn't have any feelings for Chi-Chi in this story. He's only helping her out because Goku is a Saiyan and in a strange way, there is a unique sense of brotherhood among them and since they are the last of their kind they help each other out.

Lady Athena: LOL! He's one now that's for sure. Chi-Chi's always been strong. Remember her throwing Mr. Shu out the window. Heh. Heh. That was fun. Piccolo's always cool!

Chuquita: Yep. You guessed it. It's a little bit of both really. LOL! I don't think a doctor can help Goku/Kakarot now. Please don't tell me any spoilers. I'd like to wait and see for myself what will happen.

Brios201: Thanks, but I don't think you like Kakarot now.

Ultimate Seto Fan: Gohan'll recover once he learns the truth. That frying pan won't work on Kakarot now, not that it ever would. Nope. Wrong on the Piccolo thing.

DBZ Chick: Thanks.

Gogirl: Yep, and he's getting worst with what he is doing to Chi-Chi. Yep, you're right about Goku hitting Gohan but not really mean to in the Android Saga.

Ssjchika: Thanks.


	5. Part Five

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Five

__

I lied in bed completely exhausted. Kakarot was all over me and wouldn't let me rest. He was determined to get me pregnant. I tried to resist him but Kakarot knew just where to touch and how to touch to get me to respond to him. I feel disgusted at myself for giving in to his advances at how my body wanted him just as my mind. 

In a strange way, I should be grateful. It could've been worse. He could've killed me, but he knew he needed me. He could've beaten me physically, but he didn't. Another thing I was grateful for was that it was afternoon, only hours before Gohan returned home so he knew he couldn't be all over me for hours on end like he wanted, but still he wore me out.

Gohan entered the house after his training with Piccolo. When his Dad took off, Gohan flew after him to find out where he was going. His father told him to continue training and that he will take the rest of the afternoon off. He did as he was told and when he returned home by sunset, he saw his father outside cooking a huge fish over a fire.

"Hey, Dad. You're cooking dinner?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Your mother's too tired to do it," Kakarot answered.

"Oh?" That didn't sound right to Gohan.

"Your mother was sleeping in bed when I last saw her. Go wake her up and see if she wants something to eat," Kakarot said.

"Um, okay." Gohan said and entered the house going to his parents' room. For some reason, he was worried about her. No matter what, his mother always managed to get the cooking done. He entered his parents' bedroom and found his mother asleep wrapped in the bed sheets. Her hair covered most of her back and her face. He saw her clothes most of it torn on the floor. What happened in here?

Gohan gently poke his mother. "Mom?"

Chi-Chi slowly awakened. She looked tired as she pushed the hair back from her face. "Gohan?"

"Are you all right? Did Dad hurt you?"

Chi-Chi looked around to find Kakarot wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"He's outside cooking fish for dinner. You didn't answer my question. Did Dad hurt you?"

Chi-Chi forced a smile. "I'm fine, Gohan."

"But why are you in bed? It's almost dinnertime. You always cook dinner."

"I'm tired so your father is cooking dinner," Chi-Chi said. She didn't want him to figure out what his father did to her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come home, Mom. Dad said he was taking the day off. I didn't know he would hurt you," Gohan said guiltily.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Don't be. It's not your fault." Chi-Chi looked around for a moment. "Get me a pad and pen."

Gohan looked around the room and saw one on the dresser. He gave it to his mother. Chi-Chi began writing something down. "How was training?"

"It was fine. Is Dad going to join us tomorrow?" Gohan asked wondering what his mother was writing. 

"I don't know. You will have to ask him. He probably won't." Once she was finished, she folded it and wrote the name 'Vegeta' on it. She handed it to Gohan and whispered to him. "You might be training without your father tomorrow so I want you to go to Capsule Corp. first thing in the morning and give this to Vegeta."

"Can't I do it now?" Gohan whispered back.

"No, your father would be suspicious. Wait until tomorrow."

"What's going on with Dad?" Gohan whispered back.

"There's no reason to hide it from you, but, Gohan, he's gotten a lot worst. Just give that note to Vegeta. He will understand. He will know what to do."

"Okay," Gohan whispered said and tucked the note in his pocket. In a normal tone he asked. "Dad wanted to know if you wanted dinner."

"Yeah, I'll take some dinner. I'm gonna need the energy."

"For what?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about it, Gohan. I'll be fine," Chi-Chi forced a smile. "Now go before your father get suspicious."

"All right," Gohan said and left the room. He opened the note his mother had for Vegeta and read it. 'Oh, man. What is wrong with Dad?'

Gohan hid the note in his room and went to tell his Dad his mother would want dinner. Gohan offered to bring it to her but Kakarot told him he would do it.

Kakarot brought Chi-Chi her dinner on a plate. She sat up in bed, the sheets still wrapped around her and she didn't look him in the eye. He placed her food before her and sat in bed beside her.

"Don't you have to eat?" Chi-Chi asked as she ate dinner.

"I already ate it. Besides, you need your strength more than I do," he said pushing her hair away from her neck and kissing the bare skin there. "I want to go all night, so you need to muster up as much energy as you can get." 

Chi-Chi stiffened at his touched. "Kakarot, I'm eating."

"So? I'm just having a little snack and warming you up for later," Kakarot said planting kisses along her shoulder and down her back.

"Aren't you going training with Gohan tomorrow?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You're not pregnant so you know the answer is no," he said as he continued to his kiss her. "Finish eating so I can ravish you."

Chi-Chi continued to eat slowly. Kakarot was patient with her though and he laved her back with his kisses moving with one side to the other. When she was finished eating, Kakarot took the plate from her and left the room. Chi-Chi knew what awaited her when he came back. A long night of sex. The afternoon of it was tiring for her and now she had to deal with a whole night of it. She was worn out and he wasn't too rough with her. There weren't any bruises on her. 

The door opened and Kakarot entered with a smirk. He locked the door behind him, got in bed beside Chi-Chi and pulled her sheet loose so it fell to her waist. 

"You don't need to be wearing that now," he said huskily and planted kisses on her neck. "By cooperating, it won't be as bad as you think." He looked at her with wicked eyes. "You enjoyed yourself today and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have screamed like you did when you came." He gently laid Chi-Chi down and covered her body with his. "I love how you writhed and moaned for me today, too."

Chi-Chi looked away. "Just get it over with."

Kakarot turned face to his. "Don't be that way." He kissed her. "I can make you respond. I want you to respond. I want you to beg for me and I will make you." He placed his hand on her right breast and gently squeezed it. He stroked it softly and watched Chi-Chi as she tried to fight the feelings enveloping in her. Kakarot laughed. "See, I told you, but I can do better than that." 

****

Gohan was up first that morning. As he slept, he heard noises coming from his parent's bedroom. He heard his mom making strange noises while his father laughed and said something he didn't understand. He wanted to go in but knew his father was far stronger than him and nothing came in his mind if he had entered. So, he waited in silenced and promised to check on his mom in the morning.

Gohan put the letter he had for Vegeta in his pocket and knocked on his parents' bedroom door. After a fifth knock, Kakarot opened the door. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Um, I wanted to know if you were going training with me this morning." Gohan asked. 

"Look at how I'm dressed? Do you think I'm going?" he asked irritably.

Gohan looked Kakarot over who was wearing boxers. "Can't you just take a shower and put a training gi on?"

Gohan flinched as he saw his father tense and vein popped on his head. "Go on without me." Kakarot looked back at Chi-Chi who was still sleeping. "Your mother's tired and I'm going to take care of her."

"Oh, well, can I see Mom?" Gohan asked.

Kakarot raised a confused eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to say good morning to her before I go," Gohan explained.

"She's sleeping," Kakarot said.

Chi-Chi slowly awakened hearing voices. She saw Kakarot at the door. He appeared to be talking to someone. "Kakarot, who is it?"

"Gohan," Kakarot answered annoyed.

Gohan pushed through the door and his father and went straight to his mother. "I wanted to say good morning."

"Good morning, sweetie," Chi-Chi smiled. There were few circles under her eyes. His mother looked worn out and tired. Did she get any sleep last night?

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked. "You look so tired."

"I'm fine. Go train."

Gohan knew whatever their parents were engaged in last night, his mother didn't get much sleep. She didn't have any physical bruises that he could see. All he could see was that his mother was tired.

"Go train with Piccolo," Chi-Chi said again. 

This snapped Gohan out of his thoughts. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and left the room. When he ran out of the house, he took to the sky, not to meet Piccolo but to talk to Vegeta at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta turned around annoyed to see Gohan landing in front of him as he was about to enter the Capsule ship to train. "Oh, great. Can't I be alone without one of you people showing up to interrupt my training?"

"It's my Mom," Gohan said taking out the letter his mother gave him and handing it to Vegeta. "I don't know what happened, but Dad has gotten worse. He won't let Mom out of the bedroom. I saw her this morning and yesterday and she looked worn out."

Vegeta opened letter and read it. 'Vegeta, it's gotten worse. Whatever battle Goku and Kakarot were fighting in the mind is over now. Kakarot has won. He doesn't trust me anymore. He knows I've been betraying him by not allowing myself to get pregnant and now he will stop at nothing to get me pregnant even if it means keeping me in our bedroom night and day. You told me to come to you if he gotten worse. Well, I can't do anything but send Gohan. Help me get my husband back.'

Vegeta folded up the letter. 'Kakarot, you really have gone nuts. You're really going to recreate the Saiyan race.' He looked at Gohan who was looking worried.

"What's wrong with my Dad?"

"That man in your house isn't your father. The dark side of your father has taken over," Vegeta explained.

"Dark side?"

"You only know your father as good and kind-hearted. When he fought with Frieza, that battle brought out his dark Saiyan side--his evil counterpart, the man who he was suppose to be. If we all want to live, we have to take him out now," Vegeta explained.

"How?"

"Beat him up, kill him if we have to. Whatever it takes to stop him. I'll get the Namek and confront Kakarot while you get his friends. We're going to need everyone to take him down. Even I can't beat him alone since he's a Super Saiyan and I am not...yet."

"But I don't want my Daddy to die," Gohan said.

"Boy!" He picked up Gohan put the collar of his shirt. "That man isn't your father! Get that through your head and get his friends!" he threw Gohan on the ground and took off into the sky.

Gohan watched him for a second and flew off as well. Vegeta found Piccolo not too far from the Son household training by himself. He stopped when he felt Vegeta's ki.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

Vegeta folded his arms annoyed as well as he explained what was going on.

"Hmm, yeah. I noticed a change in Goku's behavior, but I didn't think it was his dark Saiyan side coming out. If what you say is true, then Goku, Kakarot, whoever he calls himself must be stopped. The last thing we need is another child like Kakarot out."

"For once Namek, I agree with you," Vegeta said. "Let's go."

****

After sleeping with Chi-Chi again that morning once Gohan left, Kakarot went to take a shower while Chi-Chi lied in bed. 'I hope Gohan got to Vegeta. I can't get pregnant. I can't let Kakarot create an army of Saiyan babies. Kami knows what he will do if it happens.'

Chi-Chi got out of bed and put on her white robe. She yawned and stretched her tired body as she stood up. "I need some coffee or a shower to wake me up." 

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked as he stepped out of the bedroom.

Chi-Chi faced Kakarot, fully dressed after his shower. "I'm going to get some coffee and then take a shower. You have a problem with that?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with you at all if you didn't betray me," Kakarot said.

"Kakarot," Chi-Chi sighed. "Leave me alone."

"The last time I did you betrayed me." He grabbed her suddenly. "I told you. I'm not leaving this house until you are pregnant." A wicked smile graced his face. "You can't tell me you're not enjoying yourself, not with the sounds you made last night or how your body writhed for me."

Chi-Chi closed her eyes shutting the image out at her behavior. "Stop it."

"Why? You know you like it," he whispered in her ear before tugging on it gently with his mouth. One of his hands dipped inside Chi-Chi's robe to caress and touch her body. "Just thinking about how you wanted me yesterday makes me want to take you again."

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. As he kissed her, one of his hands moved up her thigh and the other pushed her robe around her waist. Chi-Chi tried to resist the feelings he was rising in her but like many times before it was hopeless.

As Kakarot worked to remove the robe, he heard a loud knocking on the door. He ignored it and continued to kiss Chi-Chi, burying his face in her neck.

"Kakarot…the door," Chi-Chi tried to say.

"I don't care who's at the door," Kakarot said and the pounding grew louder as the sound of the door was burst opened. Kakarot rose off Chi-Chi annoyed. "I'll kill who's at that door."

When Kakarot entered the front of the house, he saw Vegeta standing in the doorway leading out of his house. "Prince Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

Vegeta was taken aback. 'Kakarot called me Prince Vegeta. He really isn't himself.' "A better question might be--what's going on in your mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakarot asked.

"I know you're not Goku as you are called by your friends and family, but Kakarot, the true Saiyan you were meant to be. Under normal circumstances, I would be all for it, but since you're forcing yourself on your wife, violently beating your child in training and trying to restart the Saiyan race, I, your Prince of all Saiyans will not allow it. However, I will allow you to call me Prince Vegeta," he added with a smirk.

"What I do you my wife and son is none of your business!" Kakarot argued.

"You're not yourself," Piccolo said.

Kakarot looked over Vegeta and saw the tall Namek. "Oh, so you're going to try to stop me, too. I am a Super Saiyan, the first one in a thousand years. You think that you a mere Namek and a lowly prince can stop me?"

"Lowly prince?!" Vegeta growled. "I am the Prince of Saiyans! You show respect to your prince!"

"How about this for respect!" Kakarot said and punched Vegeta knocking him out Piccolo out the doorway into his home. Kakarot stepped out and cracked his knuckles. "Wanna take on a Super Saiyan?"

Hearing the commotion below, Chi-Chi put on some clothes and stepped out to find out what was going on. She saw Piccolo and Vegeta in a fighting stance ready to strike Kakarot. The two attacked throwing punches and kicks at Kakarot who easily dodge by moving his head and ducking.

"Don't hurt him!" Chi-Chi cried.

Vegeta jumped back and glared at Chi-Chi. "Woman, are you mad?! He has to be stopped!"

"He's my husband!" Chi-Chi cried.

Vegeta started to say something but he was hit with one of Kakarot's fist and sent flying back and crashing to the ground. "I'm stronger than you. Maybe I should be called the Prince of Saiyans since I'm the strongest." He kicked Vegeta in the face as he struggled to get up. "It's time for you to bow to the real Prince of all Saiyans."

"What?!" Vegeta snapped as he rose. "You can force yourself on your wife, beat your child, but I will not allow you to call yourself Prince of Saiyans when that title is rightfully mine!"

Kakarot scoffed. "Whatever. Why should I bow down to someone weak and beneath me?"

  
"What was that?!" Vegeta roared angrily.

Kakarot smirked. He knew Vegeta never liked it when someone insulted his pride.

"That's it! You've insulted the honor of your prince!" Vegeta growled as his power level rose. "And no one gets away with that!" Vegeta flew in for the attack and after throwing many punches and kicks, Vegeta got a good solid punch in the face on Kakarot.

Kakarot landed on the ground hard. He immediately rose. "Well, well, well. After so many worthless attacks, you finally got a hit on me. I'm impress. Of course in my Super Saiyan form, you are no match for me."

Kakarot screamed in rage as he raised his power level. The earth beneath everyone began to shake. Chi-Chi held on to her house to keep balance. Something was happening to Kakarot and Chi-Chi wasn't sure what and then it hit her. Kakarot was changing into a Super Saiyan. She had never seen him transformed before. Kakarot's hair stood on its ends flickering from black to blonde. His eyes changed from black to teal. After a loud cry of anger, Chi-Chi lost the feeling in her legs and collapsed to the floor in shock in the transformation before her. One moment he had black hair and black eyes and the next he had blonde hair and teal eyes.

"No wonder Gohan was scared."

Right at this time, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and even Yajirobe in his air car showed up. Of course Yajirobe was there to deliver senzu beans. Tien and Chiaotzu were too far for Gohan to reach. He knew he had to be fast in getting his friends to his home knowing a big battle was going to happening.

"It's already started," Gohan said and flew to his mom. "Mom, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Gohan, but your father--"

"I know. Mom, we're gonna have to stop him."

Chi-Chi nodded. "I know. Just don't kill him."

Krillin landed just as Yamcha did and Yajirobe staying as far away as he could in his air car landed and stepped out. "Goku? Man, you do look different."

Kakarot laughed as the others landed. "So, all of you are going to fight me together? I always wanted a challenge. Let's start with the weakest." Kakarot used Instant Transmission to appear behind Yajirobe and smacked him, sending him into a tree and knocking him unconscious. Kakarot then glared at the others. "Who's next?"

"I don't know what's wrong with you Goku, but you have to be stopped." Krillin spread his fingers across his face. "Solar Flare!"

A blinding light filled the area blinding Kakarot. Krillin took this time to attack his best friend. He didn't want to but with what Gohan told him, Krillin knew something was wrong with his best friend and he needed to be stopped.

"I can't see!" Kakarot cried in anger as he rubbed his palms over his eyes, trying to get his vision back. 

Krillin attacked Kakarot with his strongest punches. He pulled back as Kakarot fell down and looked to the others who seem to be recovering from the Solar Flare attack a lot quicker than Kakarot. "Now's the time to attack with everything we got!"

"We have to hurt my Dad. It's the only way!" Gohan yelled. "Masenko-Ha!" Gohan yelled and the attack was a direct hit on Kakarot. 

Vegeta and Yamcha joined in throwing ki blasts of their own. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead preparing himself for his special beam cannon. "Special Beam--huh?" He was in the air but he could feel the heavy vibrations of the ground moving.

Everyone on the ground struggled to keep their balance as Kakarot roar of anger set off an earthquake. Suddenly, there was power blast of energy escaping Kakarot's body. Kakarot stood angry at everyone.

"You won't get away with that cheap trick again, baldy!" Kakarot yelled. He approached Krillin with such super speed that Krillin didn't know he was hit by Kakarot until he collapsed to the ground clutching to his chest in pain. Kakarot stood behind Krillin and slapped his bald head with a smack of his hand sending Krillin head first to the ground writhing in pain.

Kakarot fell to the ground in surprise after he attacked Krillin as Yamcha kicked him in the back of his head. Kakarot rose rubbing his head. "I'll show you no mercy as well."

Yamcha folded his hands in preparation for the Kamehameha Wave. Kakarot just laughed at Yamcha's display. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!!"

Kakarot stood as wave approached him. Kakarot held both hands out catching the powerful wave. Yamcha pushed on using all his strength to absorb Kakarot with the wave. Kakarot was pushed back but then he responded by forcing the Kamehameha Wave back on Yamcha. Yamcha didn't have enough time to move as he was hit with his own attack. Yamacha screamed in pain as the wave absorbed him, tearing his clothes, burning his skin. Drained and weakened by his own attacked, Yamcha collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Kakarot saw Krillin rising so he picked up Yamcha and threw him at Krillin. Krillin collided with Yamcha and fell back to the ground unconscious beside Yamcha. Kakarot looked at the remaining warriors.

"And then there were three."

Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta stood together wondering how to attack now. Kakarot was still powerful than all of them. Vegeta eyed Kakarot trying to think of something and then he noticed it.

"Ha! Kakarot has lost some power with his fight with those two low class fighters. We have to keep attacking him with all we got. He's not going to dodge because he thinks he's stronger than us. He's going to take the attack. You two focus all your power and attack now!" Vegeta ordered.

"And what will you be doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Trying to stop Kakarot like the rest of you. Now, don't argue with me!"

All three knew they had to work together to stop Kakarot. Piccolo and Gohan focused their energy on Kakarot and fired. Kakarot stood there absorbing their power and yelled in pain as Vegeta kicked him on the back of his neck.

Chi-Chi saw it and screamed in horror. "No! Please, don't kill him!"

Kakarot fell to the ground and lied motionless. Vegeta let out a heavy sigh. "That better knock him out. That was my most powerful kick."

Chi-Chi ran to him outrage. "You monster! You killed my husband!" 

"It was him or us!" Vegeta yelled.

"You could've just knocked him out not killed him! He's not in his right mind!" Chi-Chi argued. 

While Vegeta and Chi-Chi argued, Gohan looked at his father from a distance. He was still in Super Saiyan mode. "Something's not right, Piccolo. If Dad is unconscious, how come his hair hasn't turned back to black yet? I mean, wouldn't he turn back to normal if he was really knocked out?"

Piccolo looked at Kakarot and realized Gohan was right. "You're right. His hair would be black now. Vegeta, it's a trap! Kakarot's still conscious!"

But Vegeta didn't hear Piccolo since he was arguing with Chi-Chi. 

"You monster! You did it on purpose! You hated my husband and wanted him to be dead because it was your goal all along! You just took this opportunity to pretend to be helpful just to kill my husband!" Chi-Chi yelled and gasped as Kakarot rose behind Vegeta.

Kakarot wrapped an arm around Vegeta's neck and twisted his right arm from behind. Vegeta cried in pain. "Idiot," Kakarot called Vegeta as he attacked him from behind. "I admit, that kick stung but did you actually think you had knocked me out with that attack? You didn't think I was ready for you when only Gohan and Piccolo were striking me?"

"Kakarot, stop this," Chi-Chi pleaded. "You're not yourself." Chi-Chi pulled on his arm that was twisting Vegeta's. 

"Stay out of this!" Kakarot argued and knocked her back with a flick of his arm. Chi-Chi fell to the ground. "You sent them to attack me, didn't you?! Give it up! You won't win! I'm going to get my way!"

Piccolo and Gohan watched Vegeta yelled in pain. It reminded them of when Vegeta was held by Frieza and they along with Krillin were helpless to stop him. 

Vegeta's cry rang over the area as a loud, popping sound was heard. Kakarot laughed as he broke Vegeta's right arm and then kneed him hard in the back. Blood splattered out of Vegeta's mouth as Kakarot released him and fell to the ground.

"We can't just sit here. We must attack!" Gohan said and charged towards. Kakarot and Gohan flew in the air flying and fighting each other. 

"So son is going to challenge the father. I hope you put up a better fight than you do in our training," Kakarot said and dodged an attack from Piccolo. "So green bean is joining in, too?"

Piccolo growled angrily as he attacked Kakarot. 'He's asking for it.'

Chi-Chi looked up at the fight in the sky unable to follow. They were moving so fast for her eyes.

"Chi-Chi…" Vegeta croaked.

Chi-Chi gasped and looked down at Vegeta. She was amaze he was still conscious. He was so beaten from the battle. "You're still alive."

Vegeta coughed up more blood and groaned. "That idiot doesn't have the power to defeat me." He looked upward. "You must listen. Kakarot is getting weaker than he want to admit. He could've killed me with that attack but he didn't. The attacks Piccolo, your son and I hit him with, reduced his power. It's up to you to stop him."

"Me? But how?"

"Kakarot was expecting that attack from me. He won't expect it from you. You have to strike him with all you've got from behind, but it won't work until Piccolo and Gohan are knocked out. That way, his guard will be down."

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta in disbelief. Her knock out Kakarot? She was strong but she wasn't nearly as strong as her husband. 'Still, I've got to try.' Chi-Chi looked around for something to aid her and saw it in the unlikeliest of places.

Up in the sky, Piccolo and Gohan continued to fight Kakarot. "You're my son, Gohan, and I don't want to hurt you so I'm telling you now to stop fighting me."

"Goku is my Dad, not Kakarot!" Gohan argued. "My Dad wouldn't have done the things he have done to his family and friends."

"Then you leave me no choice but to hurt you," Kakarot said and punched Gohan in the stomach.

Gohan clutched is stomach, gasping for air. Kakarot did a karate chop over his head back and Gohan plummeted and crashed to the ground.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried running to her son. She checked for a pulse. He was unconscious but alive. She looked in the sky to see Piccolo fighting Kakarot and knew Vegeta was right. She had no choice. It was up to her.

Chi-Chi walked over to where Yajirobe lied unconscious and pulled his sword from its sheath. She looked up in the sky and saw a powerful explosive blast. Once the light was gone a body plummeted to the ground with a loud thud.

It was Piccolo.

High above, Kakarot laughed evilly at his victory. He laughed as he landed and surveyed everything and everyone he defeated. All the warriors that challenged him had fallen.

"The strongest of them all have fallen by me. No one can stop me and my power!" Kakarot yelled triumphantly.

WHAM!

Kakarot groaned in shock at the powerful blow to the back of his head and fell unconscious. Behind him was Chi-Chi holding Yajirobe's sword, directing all of her strength from the hilt of the sword to the back of Kakarot's head. Looking down, Chi-Chi saw that Kakarot's hair changed from blonde to black. He was finally knocked out. Chi-Chi rolled him over and saw his innocent unconscious face looking back at her. She turned the sword over now that the sword above him, the sharp edge ready to strike his heart.

"What are you waiting for, woman?" Vegeta croaked as he held a hand on his injured right arm. He was badly beaten. His body was so weak, he couldn't stand up. He was on his knees. Bruises and cuts covered his face and body, his clothes in tatters but he was the only one other than Chi-Chi conscious. "Kill him! Kill him, now! Before he wakes up and destroys us all!"

Chi-Chi cried. "I can't. He's my husband. I love him."

"Woman, if he loved you, if he was your husband, would he have done this?! Would he have done what he did to you?! No! The man you knew as Goku is dead and if I weren't so injured, I'd kill him myself! So, I'm ordering you to kill him now!"

__

So, there I was holding the knife over his heart. My beloved husband was hurt and somewhere trapped inside that body. Vegeta's yelling of ordering me to kill my husband rang around me. If Kakarot awakened, then there would be no stopping him. He already proved to be strong over everyone here. If he wasn't stopped, everyone would die. I don't know what he would do to my son. But a part of me couldn't do it. He was my husband. No matter what, my Goku was inside there. I knew it. Hearing Vegeta yelling at me to kill my husband and looking down at my beloved husband, I knew there was only one thing to do.

To Be Continued

ChiChi: Thanks. Will Goku come back? That's a good question. Hee. Hee.

Jessica C: Gohan is trying to help, but he lost. There is no way he equals his father in strength now. This is set in the first year in the training of the Androids so Gohan has to be six.

Chuquita: ChiChi get away to where? Goku and Kakarot can find her with the Instant Transmission. Goku vs. Kakarot. You have to wait to see that. Hee. Hee.

V son saiyan: Uh, yeah he kind of forced himself on her but he did a lot of seducing and sensual torture so to speak on ChiChi. So, it's not a violent rape. It's in the R-rated version but I won't post it.

Ssjchika: For the time being, Kakarot is in control, yeah.

Nisha: LOL! Yeah, Kakarot is kind of evil. I did say Kakarot was the opposite of Goku.

Lady Athena: I guess because I have written the R-rated version and I know what happened, it's kind of hard to say if it was a complete rape because there was a lot of seducing on Kakarot's part that ChiChi gave into him. It wasn't violent though. He just worn her out. Hee. Hee. I knew you would be mad at Bulma. Well, be glad, Kakarot is finally knocked out.

Satan's Advocate: Interesting name. Thanks for liking the story.

Leigh: Who will help ChiChi? Everyone. Hee. Hee. And then they all got their butt kicked by Kakarot. The story is set in the first year of training for the Androids so they have plenty of time to get ready for them. One more chapter to find out what I'm talking about in this bonding thing. Hee. Hee.

DBZ Chick: Thanks.

Cb: It wasn't violent. There was a lot of seducing on Kakarot's part to get ChiChi to cooperate. To understand, you have to read the R rated version, but sadly I won't be posting that. Sorry. Of course Goku isn't gone forever.

Brios201: Thanks.

Oninu: Well, you know me. I push the level up a notch in my stories. Poor you, you're going through so much drama. Reading this story and 'Unexpected Love.'

Contrail: Right again! The story will finally start in the next chapter.

Sadako Tokumei Kibou: Thanks. ChiChi and Gohan will prevail. 

Moon Girl: Thanks. Kakarot's gone nuts! But thankfully, he's knocked out.

Ultimate Seto Fan: Yeah, this was a long one! Hee. Hee. Kakarot forced himself on ChiChi but it wasn't violent. There was a lot of seducing and sensuality on what Kakarot did to ChiChi to get her warm up to Kakarot so to speak. Can't post the R-rated version but it is in there.

Gogirl: Yeah, Kakarot is scary. I told you he was the opposite of our sweet, beloved Goku. LOL! I thought it was funny when Ginyu got Goku's body. No, Goku wouldn't do that…not unless it will make him stronger. LOL! Just for you, I'll tell you that Goku will be in the next chapter.


	6. Part Six

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Six

"Woman, what are you waiting for? Finish him now!" Vegeta yelled.

Chi-Chi ignored Vegeta as she lowered the sword and dropped to her knees besides Kakarot. "I'm not going to kill my husband," Chi-Chi said. "I'm going to get him back."

Vegeta blinked. 'She can't be thinking what I think she will do.'

__

Vegeta sat on the floor of the gravity room. He looked at Chi-Chi who was standing confused. "Come on and let me show you. I don't have all day."

Chi-Chi knelt beside Vegeta. "What do I do?"

Vegeta grabbed Chi-Chi's right hand. "You have to cut along the lifelines of your hand and his hand. If you were to use your right hand, you will have to cut Kakarot's left hand." He put both their hands together. "You see? Your lifeline and Kakarot's lifeline will joined together uniting both your souls."

Chi-Chi looked at her hand joined with Vegeta's and nodded. "All right. What else?"

"Then your raise your ki." He looked at her skeptically. "Can you even do that?"

"I most certainly can!" Chi-Chi yelled. "My strength might not equal Goku's, our sons or his friends but I can raise my energy levels some!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. After you raise what little ki you have, you put your soul in Kakarot's. Your body will be suspended until help Kakarot…if you can."

Chi-Chi ignored the remark. "How do I put my soul with Goku's?"

"Simple. With a kiss." He then released Chi-Chi's hand. "Now, I've told you what you can do. I wouldn't advise it. You're not a Saiyan so the chances you are Kakarot's true mate are next to nil."

Chi-Chi rose. She wanted to yell at Vegeta for the insult but didn't. He did show her the bonding test so she should be grateful. "Thank you for showing me this test. It's a risk but I'll use it if necessary. It may be my only way for saving Goku."

Vegeta knew then Chi-Chi was going to do it. "Woman, don't be foolish! You better not be doing what I think you're going to do," Vegeta said as he moved forward slowly due to his injured body.

Chi-Chi raised her ki as high as she could. She took Yajirobe's sword and picked up Kakarot's left hand. She cut along the lifeline of his hand with blood slowly dripping out.

"Woman, Chi-Chi, don't do it! You're only going to hurt yourself!" Vegeta yelled.

Chi-Chi didn't listen as she cut along the lifeline of her right hand until she saw blood oozing out. "I have to do this. This is the only way I can get Goku back and I refuse to kill him!" Chi-Chi raised her ki as high as she could.

"You're a fool to be doing this!" Vegeta said.

"You're the one that showed me this test, so who's the bigger fool?" Chi-Chi questioned and focused all her concentration on her ki and her husband. 

A faint blue glow surrounded Chi-Chi. She took Kakarot's left hand and united it with her right hand, joining their lifelines together. The blue glow surrounding Chi-Chi was now surrounding Kakarot. Chi-Chi then leaned forward and kissed him. A minute later, the blue aura continued to surround Chi-Chi and Kakarot while they were frozen in place.

Vegeta shook his head. "She's a fool."

****

Chi-Chi opened her eyes to find herself on green grass. She looked around to see it was a sunny day. She wasn't home but the area did look familiar. Chi-Chi looked around and saw a lake ahead of here and a little girl picking flowers. Chi-Chi blinked and looked again. The girl looked a lot like her as a kid. 

"Hey, Chi-Chi, it's me Goku!"

Chi-Chi turned and saw Goku as a little boy jumped out of an apple tree. He ran to Chi-Chi.

"Oh, my, Goku. I can't believe you came all this way just for me," the little girl said.

"What are you talking about?" kid Goku asked obviously clueless.

"I picked flowers for the wedding see?" She hands Goku the flowers and blushes. "Oh, I didn't think this day would ever come. Did you?"

"Sure. Tomorrow always comes," Goku replied once again clueless to the situation.

"Oh, you're such a joker," Chi-Chi said and smacked Goku sending him into a tree. 

Goku slammed hard into the tree. He rubbed his head and tail. "Ow! You made me hurt my head and my tail."

Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I've got to be more ladylike."

"That's okay," Goku said cheerfully and dug into his shirt. "You want an apple?"

"Oh, for me?"

"Sure. I have plenty," Goku said and handed Chi-Chi an apple. Chi-Chi took a small bite while Goku took a large bite.

Chi-Chi remembered that day. It was the second time he came to see her. Of course he was looking for his dragon ball then and not marry her. 

The scene around her changed. She was in a hospital room. Chi-Chi saw herself holding a newborn baby in her arms. Goku was sitting beside her looking down at the two. "Oh, isn't he beautiful, Goku? My precious Goku. Look at what we created, Goku."

Goku looked down at his wife and son proudly. "Yes, he is. He's so small though."

Chi-Chi laughed. "He's a baby, silly. Wanna hold him?"

"Sure."

Chi-Chi gently handed the baby to Goku. He looked down at the little boy. "My son." The baby opened his eyes and blinked at Goku curiously. "He has my eyes, Chi-Chi."

"I bet he has your stomach too," Chi-Chi said tiredly.

Goku just looked at the little boy in aw. "Wow. I have a son."

The scene around Chi-Chi changed again. This time she was in her home. She saw Goku holding Gohan's hand as he walked with him around the sofa. Gohan was nearly ten months old at the time.

"Here. I'm gonna show you how to walk, Gohan."

Gohan looked up at his father and laughed as he walked forward holding his Dad's hands while Goku walked backwards. "I'm gonna let go, Gohan, and I want you to take a step forward on your own."

Goku had been helping Gohan walked for nearly a month now. Gohan was a fast learner. At five and a half months, Gohan could sit up on his own. At six and a half months, Gohan was crawling. At eight and a half months, Gohan was leaning on tables and sofas and anything he could get his hand on to walk, but he had yet to walk on his own.

Gohan's quick grasp on sitting up and crawling came as a surprise to both parents, especially Chi-Chi. She was more than amazed her child was strong enough to do these things on his own. But then thinking who she married, Chi-Chi began to understand. Goku was no ordinary man so his children wouldn't be either.

At nearly ten months, Goku thought Gohan to be ready. "Okay, Gohan. I'm going to let go." Goku released his hands on Gohan. Gohan stood on his own. Goku tried this many times before but this is the first time Gohan didn't fall down. Goku went into the kitchen and grabbed Chi-Chi's hands and pulled her in the living room. "Chi-Chi, you have to see this."

"Oh, my. Gohan's standing on his own," Chi-Chi said surprised.

"I know. Come on, Gohan," Goku said holding a hand out. "Walk to Mommy and Daddy." Goku took a step forward. "Come on, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi took a step forward and held a hand out. "Come on, honey. Walk to Mommy."

Gohan saw his parents reaching out to him and took a step forward, then another and then another until he reached his parents. Goku picked up Gohan and swung him air. Gohan laughed as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"You did it!" Chi-Chi cried happily. "Gohan walked!"

The scene changed again and she was surrounded by another memory. "This must be Goku's memories."

"Yes, it is. It's what kept him from becoming his true self for so long. When Goku thought about losing it he would summoned up happy memories of his family, but that only helped until I finally took over. I'd have to thank Bulma for that. If she didn't tell me about the birth control pills, I'm not sure if I would ever snap. It was your betrayal that pushed me over the edge."

Chi-Chi jumped and turned back as she saw a man looking like her husband approach her. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes but Saiyan armor and he had a tail around his waist.

"Kakarot."

"How did you get in here? In my mind?" Kakarot questioned and then discovered the truth. "Vegeta told you about the bond test."

"Yes, he did."

"You made it this far without going made through all the memories and the transfer of your soul into my body. You are my true mate." He stepped toward her while Chi-Chi stepped back. "You can't escape me. Goku is gone. Only I, Kakarot is around. And if you don't accept that, then I will make you accept it." 

Before Kakarot could grab Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi felt herself being lifted into familiar arms. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Goku's arms. 

"Goku?"

They floated for few moments before Goku landed. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" 

"I had to get you back. Kakarot is a menace. He's hurt Gohan…"

"I know," Goku said. "I've seen everything and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You can defeat him, right?"

Kakarot laughed. "If you think Goku can defeat me, then you're wrong. I'm the one who defeated you, Goku."

Goku growled as he pushed Chi-Chi behind him. "No!" Goku said defiantly. "This ends now. I won't let you hurt my wife, son or friends anymore!"

Kakarot got in a fighting stance. "This time I will finish you for good, and once I defeat you, I will merge with you and take full control of this body."

"Full control? What's he's talking about, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Neither of us can't live without the other. We need each other to live on because we are part of each other. When I defeat the Goku side for good, we will become one and I will take full control," Kakarot explained.

"But if Goku wins, then he will have full control of his body again," Chi-Chi said.

Kakarot scoffed. "He won't win."

****

Gohan awakened first. His head was still throbbing from the hit Kakarot gave him. He saw Vegeta kneeling over his parents. He noticed a strange blue glow around his parents. What was going on? Gohan's legs were still sore but he was able to walk. 

He walked over to Vegeta and collapsed. "What's wrong with my parents?"

"Your mother is performing the bond test. She went in Kakarot's mind to get Kakarot, er, uh, Goku back. Get those senzu beans and give everyone one. We will need our strength in case your mother fails and Kakarot's resurfaces," Vegeta explained.

Gohan walked over to Yajirobe and got the senzu beans. He gave him one and then took one himself. He put a bean in everyone's mouths who were unconscious and tossed Vegeta's his.

Krillin looked around. Everyone was waking up recovering from the fight. "What happened?"

"Kakarot beat you up," Vegeta growled.

"We got that much," Yamcha said. "Is it over?" He approached Vegeta and saw Goku and Chi-Chi locked in a kiss, hands joined together and a blue glow surrounding them. "What's going on?"

"Mom is performing some bonding test to get Dad back," Gohan said and continued to watch his parents. "How long can they stay still like that?"

"Until it's over," Vegeta said.

****

Chi-Chi's eyes couldn't keep up with the fighting. They were so fast moving from one side to the other, especially when they both turned into Super Saiyans. Chi-Chi didn't know who was winning but she was hoping it was Goku.

The fight was at first a stalemate. With each kick, Kamehameha Wave and punch Goku delivered to Kakarot, Kakarot delivered and equally powerful kick, punch or ki blast to Goku. At one point, Kakarot was winning and then it looked as if Goku will win but as the fight continued on, Kakarot was gaining the advantage. Both were becoming weary with bruises and cuts to the body. With both being equal in strength, the only way to win was using their fighting capabilities and strategies. As Goku blocked, Kakarot would punch or kick until Kakarot easily maneuvered Goku into a full nelson. Goku struggled to break free but Kakarot tightened his hold on Goku.

"Give up and merge with me, Goku."

"No. Never!" 

"Your strength is waning. I am superior to you," Kakarot said.

"I'll never give up. You won't catch me off guard again."

"It'll be much easier," Kakarot began. "I'll take good care of Chi-Chi for you if you do. She can put up a fight but I can get her to submit like I did last night. You saw that, didn't you?"

"I won't let you hurt Chi-Chi anymore," Goku growled.

"I wasn't hurting her. I was giving her what she wanted. In fact once I merge with you I'm going to have my way with her forever. Imagine me tying a woman like her up and really having my way with her. Imagine the possibilities. Then there's the boy. He doesn't show much respect for me but he will submit, even if I have to beat him to a pulp."

Something snapped in Goku. The fact that his evil counterpart was going to continue abusing his wife and his son, infuriated Goku. He wasn't going to allow it to happen. An unknown aura of energy emerged from Goku. Kakarot looked in awe as Goku stood there with a red aura surrounding him.

"I won't allow you to hurt my family anymore!" Goku pulled his hands back to perform the Kamehameha Wave. "Ka…me…ha…"

Kakarot saw Goku getting ready to perform the Kamehameha Wave and did it himself. "If you have enough strength to perform that move again, so do I, but it's going to end in the same way. Ka…me…ha…"

"Me…ha!" Kakarot fired on Goku but he vanished. "What?" He turned around and saw Goku firing the Kamehameha Wave on him.

The huge blast absorbed Kakarot. Drained of his energy, Kakarot plummeted to the ground. Goku used the Kaio Ken attack to fly down and kicked Kakarot in the back sending him in the air and flew ahead of Kakarot and punched him. Goku watched as Kakarot crashed to the ground.

Chi-Chi watched Goku landed. Kakarot lied on his stomach injured and beaten in battle. She approached both me. "Is he out?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Stay back," Goku warned. Chi-Chi stepped away like Goku told her wondering why Goku was kneeling beside Kakarot. 

Chi-Chi watched as their bodies glowed and the two joined to become one force. The blinding light forced Chi-Chi to close her eyes. She opened them when the light faded and saw only one stood. Chi-Chi wasn't sure if her husband was standing before her or not. The body looked like Goku's but there was that tail that was wrapped around his waist. He looked in her direction.

"Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked.

He walked to Chi-Chi smiling. "It's me, Chi-Chi. Goku. I'm back!"

Chi-Chi looked in his eyes and saw happy innocence. She knew then her husband won. "Oh, Goku!" Chi-Chi cried throwing her arms around Goku. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Yeah, but I'm all right now."

Chi-Chi rubbed Goku's back soothingly and felt his tail. "Goku, what about your tail? Kakarot had that but not you."

"I know, but this is how I'm suppose to be. I am a Saiyan and while my physical self don't have a tail anymore, my inner being still has a tail. I am a full bloodied Saiyan. I've conquered the darker side of me so he shouldn't appear again. I can keep control of him now."

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I hope so," Chi-Chi said and hugged him again.

Outside their bodies, everyone watched on. The glow around Goku and Chi-Chi faded. Chi-Chi opened her eyes and pulled herself from Goku. She looked at her hand and saw that it was fully healed. Goku's left hand was healed as well. It didn't look as if it had been cut. Goku opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ow!" He touched the back of his head. "My head and my ribs," he said touching his left ribs. "Did you guys really have to pound me like that?"

Gohan looked at Goku. He looked into his father's eyes and didn't see the anger and darkness he saw the past few days. He knew then his lighthearted, carefree father was back. "Dad, you're back!" Gohan said and hugged his father. 

Krillin rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "It sounds like Goku's back to himself."

Goku looked up at his friends. "I'm sorry I hurt you guys. I wasn't myself, but I'm all right now."

"As long as you don't lose yourself again. I don't want to tangle with you upset again," Yamcha said. 

"Now that this nonsense is over with, I assume I won't have to be bothered again in your pathetic lives. I've seen you people enough more than I want to in a lifetime." Vegeta said and took off.

After some talking the others made their departure leaving the family alone. Chi-Chi looked back at Goku. "Come on. Let's fix those wounds." Chi-Chi put one of Goku's arms around her and helped him up.

"I'm glad you're back, Dad." Gohan told his father once inside the house. "Are you really okay now? Because I don't want to see you like that again."

Chi-Chi walked Goku to the sofa. She pulled off his shirt and went to get some bandages and antiseptic to clean his wounds. He had a few bruises and cuts from the fight with everyone.

"I'm fine now, son. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your mother. I didn't mean it. I wasn't myself, but don't worry, I've conquered that side of me," Goku explained.

Chi-Chi returned and began fixing Goku up. He noticed Chi-Chi was quiet while Gohan chattered away about how glad his father was back and they could get to training again. Wasn't she happy that he was back or was something else going on in her mind? As Chi-Chi applied antiseptic on Goku's bruised body, Goku lift Chi-Chi's face to his with two fingers, making her stop.

He had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm very sorry for what I did to you, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi bit her lip, lowered her eyes and focused on patching Goku up. "It's okay. You weren't yourself. It's over, so don't worry about it." Chi-Chi then bandaged Goku's chest.

But Goku was worried. Chi-Chi was more quiet than usual the rest of the day. She kept up a cheery façade, but Goku saw right through it. Gohan was oblivious to his mother's behavior. Goku stayed home for the next few days to recover from his injuries. Gohan stayed home to, to keep his Dad company. The little boy was happy his father was back to his normal self.

When they slept, Chi-Chi slept with her back turned away from Goku. One night was cool and it looked like Chi-Chi was shivering so Goku moved closer to keep her warm. Chi-Chi nearly jumped out of bed, feeling Goku so close to her. She recovered saying she was fine but Goku didn't believe it. When Goku went back to training, Goku decided to surprise Chi-Chi in the middle of the day and ask for a snack. He went home by Instant Transmission, surprising Chi-Chi. From the look of her eyes, Chi-Chi looked more scared than startled.

Goku began to wonder if Chi-Chi ever gotten over and forgiven him when his evil counterpart came out. His suspicions were confirmed nearly two months after Goku returned to normal. Goku was already in bed. He was watching Chi-Chi sitting at the dresser brushing her hair. He took her in beauty from her long dark hair, to how tone her body was and becoming increasingly aware that he wanted to be with her. It had been nearly two months since they engaged in the activity. Goku wanted to give Chi-Chi time to adjust to him being back again after what Kakarot did to her and also there was the training where he was tired from fighting to do nothing more from eating and sleeping.

Chi-Chi set the brush down and saw Goku looking at her with lustful eyes. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervous.

Goku just smiled. "Why not? Come here." Chi-Chi looked a little reluctant. "Please," he added.

Chi-Chi swallowed and sat beside him. Goku ran a hand up and down Chi-Chi's right arm, trying to ease her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Goku turned Chi-Chi to face him. "I know I shouldn't have hurt you or our son, but I lost my mind for a while, but I'm trying hard for you to forgive me."

"Goku…"

Goku didn't let Chi-Chi finish. "I let you and Gohan down. I couldn't protect my family and what's worst is that I couldn't protect my family from myself."

"Goku…"

"I've failed you, Chi-Chi."

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I swore to myself that I will always protect you and Gohan and I didn't. I couldn't even protect you two from me." He joined his hand with hers and Chi-Chi flinched. "I still scare you, don't I?"

Chi-Chi looked away. "I know you're back, Goku. It's just that the man who forced himself on me and almost hit me and my son looked so much like you. He was you, just not the man I know. I don't know. I was so focused on getting you back that I pushed what happened to me and to Gohan in the back of my mind, and when I did get you back, all that Kakarot did to me finally hit me full on. It's gonna take me a little while longer than expected to adjust and realize that you're back to your normal self. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Maybe…maybe until you feel comfortable with me being here again I should stay away from you," Goku suggested.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku surprised. "Goku?"

"I can't take it to see you scared and know I'm the caused of it. I can't comfort you and tell you it's gonna be okay." He got out of bed and put his clothes on. "I won't be far. I'll be at my grandpa's home. I'll stay until you're ready for me to come back."

Chi-Chi just watched Goku walk out the door. A part of her wanted to tell him to stop, go into his arms and tell him not to leave while another part of her thought it was best that he did leave. She wasn't comfortable with him now. Every now and then she would think what happened that night he was on her, talking to her wickedly, making her submit to him, making her body respond when she didn't want it, it made her shudder in fear. That man was gone now but the memories were still fresh in her mind. She was so confused on what to do, but one thing was certain. Goku was right. She was still intimidated and in fear of him over what happened, but she still loved him and knew it was up to her to forgive and accept Goku again.

To Be Continued

AN: I know a lot of people are surprised by this. Hee. Hee. Thought it was gonna be a straight out happy ending didn't you?

V son saiyan: You can only hope Goku is normal again. Hee. Hee. Nah, he's back.

Danichan667: There's a little more violence but it's really the lemon scenes that's preventing me from posting the R-rated version. Hee. Hee. Yeah, Chi-Chi's not suffering that much. Oh, please no spoilers on DBGT. I haven't seen it yet. Heh. Heh. You like good guys gone bad and guys there were already evil. That's because you have a wicked mind. Hee. Hee. I think a lot of girls like Mirai Trunks more than any other male. He is cute for an anime character and I like him a lot better than the other Trunks. Yep. I update this on Friday's too.

ChiChi5: I guess you're happy you got Goku back, but sad he left.

Moon Girl: I can't tell you. You have to read. Hee. Hee.

Brios201: Thanks.

FtTrunkslover: Yay! Fanfic award. Someone Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

SSJ Kain: Yep. I love cliffhangers. I'm loving the ones on Dragonball. It makes me so excited for the next one.

Lady Athena: Well, you know Saiyans have a lot of energy. Remember when Goku was training with Krillin and they were doing that milk run and Krillin was tired but Goku kept going and going a lot longer before he got tired. This is the same person who swam from one side of the world to the other for the next tournament. I'm still amazed he did that. Gohan's courage was slowly building up. He knew something happened between his Mom and Dad that wasn't good and with what Vegeta told him, Gohan knew there was no other way to stop Kakarot but fight his Dad. I'd like to try to go about things another way.

Jaina: Yeah, it's poor Goku and ChiChi again since Goku left.

DBZ Chick: Be honest. You don't want me to update.

Gogirl: Now you know I can't make the ending that easy. What fun is that? No, everyone understands, but makes sure to never get on Goku's bad side. Oh, yeah! The new DB eps ROCK! I love the cliffhangers at the end! I can't wait to see the ones when he's an adult too. Heh. Heh. I put everything on hold to watch it. I baby-sit my niece on Mondays and she's three. I make sure everything is stopped for DBZ and DB. She watches but she doesn't understand what's going on. Yep, I watch the Bardock movie and got a little emotional at the end because the music they played at the end was the same music they played when Goku said he wasn't coming back at the end of the Cell Saga and you know I bawled like a pathetic person because Goku died and he wasn't coming back. I'm going to get a little emotional in the Trunks movie because everyone died.

Ultimate Seto Fan: Thanks! She couldn't kill him. She loves him.

Oninu: Let's be realistic here. Gohan was a sheltered child. He was forced into fighting because of the Saiyans coming and he never fought in his life. He was only five years old when he got in his first fight so yeah he would be scared. Through time Gohan has stepped up to the plate when his family and friends were in danger. He attacked Frieza when he was about to kill off Piccolo. You saw how he was ready to fight the Spice Boys after learning they changed his mother with the black water mist. When he was in the Time Chamber, he pushed his Dad to be tougher on him to become a Super Saiyan. Gohan knew his mother was being hurt by his Dad, he knew his Dad wasn't himself and with Vegeta words to him, Gohan knew he had to fight Kakarot to get his Dad back.

Chuquita: Close about the mental battle. Oh, you love cliffhangers. Admit it.

Leigh: Well, yeah G/K still cares for ChiChi. No matter how far he would go, he wouldn't kill her.

Nacobe: I wish I could've been one. Then I would've had a lot of money and I could be in the studio when the voice actors do their work. Hee.Hee.

Sadako: Confusing to kill or not to kill? Hee. Hee. I'm such a twisted, wicked person. 


	7. Part Seven

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Seven

Chi-Chi awakened to an empty house. She had spent most of the night crying before she finally fell asleep. When she looked at the clock, she saw it was half past seven. Goku and Gohan were out training with Piccolo and wouldn't be back until nine. They would head out again and either catch their own lunch or skip it and come home at dinner hungry. She normally wouldn't have slept this late because she would hear Goku in the shower or he would gently wake her up and told her he was leaving to go training. 

This morning, Goku didn't enter the room. She wondered if he would come for breakfast. She got started on breakfast for two hungry Saiyans anyway. By nine, Gohan entered the house for breakfast without Goku. 

"Where's your father?"

"He's said he was going to spar with Piccolo some more while I eat breakfast. He said he has a lot of catching up to do," Gohan said before heading upstairs to clean his hands.

Chi-Chi frowned. She thought he was coming for breakfast. Gohan quickly returned and ate his breakfast. Chi-Chi put what was suppose to be Goku's breakfast in plastic containers. 

"I'm off, Mom," Gohan said at the door. 

"Gohan, wait." Gohan looked back at his mother. She walked to him carrying a large bag. "Give this to your father. If I know him, he'll be hungry for breakfast no matter how much he train."

"Okay, Mom. See ya at dinner." Gohan said and took off.

"Make sure your father comes home for dinner!" Chi-Chi yelled once Gohan was in the sky.

Goku and Piccolo rested by a lake after an extensive sparing session. Piccolo was consuming the water where as Goku was sitting on the grass as he relaxed and waited for Gohan's returned. Piccolo picked up something wasn't right with Goku mentally. Kakarot wasn't back he knew that but something else was wrong with him, especially since he didn't go home for breakfast. 

"Okay, Goku. What's up?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked at Piccolo. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you go home and eat breakfast? No matter how much training you have to catch up on, you never skip eating," Piccolo said.

Goku looked out over the lake. Images of what Chi-Chi experienced when Kakarot was out ran through his mind. He thought about when he nearly attacked her, to when Kakarot snapped at her for the birth control pills and then there was the way he was with her in the bedroom that night.

'How could I lose control of myself? I don't see how Chi-Chi can ever forgive me.'

"Goku?"

Goku looked over and saw Piccolo still watching him. "What?"

"What is your problem?"

"I'm fine," Goku answered.

'Yeah, right,' Piccolo thought wryly. 

Before Piccolo could say anything else, Gohan showed up. He landed before his father holding out the bad to him. "Here, Dad. Mom made you breakfast. She said not to skip dinner tonight."

Goku took the bag from his on. "Oh. Thanks, Gohan." He looked at the food, still warm. He quickly ate to savor the food and its warmth. 

Piccolo just watch Goku vigorously eat his breakfast. 'Yeah. Something's not right.'

When dinner came around, Goku arrived home to eat dinner. For Gohan's sake, the two pretended nothing was wrong. After dinner, Gohan went to his room to study. Goku sat at the table watching Chi-Chi finish up on the dinner dishes he and Gohan left.

"How did you sleep?" Goku asked.

"Fine," Chi-Chi said too quickly. "I want you to come home for breakfast," she added.

Goku looked up, hope in his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes. I don't want Gohan to pick up on anything."

Goku's hopes were dashed with that remarked. He thought Chi-Chi wanted him to come home for her sake and not their son's. "Okay." There was that uncomfortable silence between them. Goku didn't know what to say and it seem Chi-Chi had said all that she had to say. He rose from his chair. "I'm gonna go take a bath outside then go to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

Chi-Chi heard the door close behind her. She looked at it regrettably. She wanted to say more but she don't know what she could've said. She was still trying to get use to the fact that Goku was really back and battle her own inner conflict with him.

The distant between them continued on for two weeks and Gohan never suspected anything, except for one thing. Whenever he did see his parents together at breakfast, lunch, if they went home, and dinner he saw his father spontaneous give his mom a hug or kiss and tell her that he missed her. It didn't bother him that his parents were affectionate but he just thought it to be strange his father be affectionate like that suddenly and Gohan also felt it was one sided since his mother didn't openly received his hugs or kisses. When his Dad first started doing it, Gohan could've warn he saw his mother jumped before she relaxed but her vibes still weren't right. 

With Goku and Gohan gone training, Chi-Chi had a lot to herself and much to think about. As much distance she put between herself and her husband, Chi-Chi missed Goku terribly. She missed sleeping with him in their bed, missed the way he looked at her sometimes, missed talking to him. Though frigid when Goku surprised her with a hug or kiss when he comes back from training, Chi-Chi longed for those moments, but she was still afraid. She was still afraid Kakarot would come back again. She stirred the pot of stew at the stove slowly as she thought about what Kakarot did. She was distracted when she heard Bulma tapping on her window.

Chi-Chi left the stew and went to open the door. "Hello, Bulma."

Bulma had a frown on her face, feeling guilty. "I came to apologize for my behavior. Yamcha told me about Goku's counterpart Kakarot coming out. I don't know all of what he did but it couldn't have been good for you or Gohan. Vegeta never told me anything, but I guess you came to him because you suspected something was wrong with Goku and since he's a Saiyan, he could help. I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I inadvertently mentioned the birth control pills. I didn't know it would make Goku so mad. I thought you were being unfaithful to Goku. I know it sounds stupid. No one knows loyalty like you."

Chi-Chi thought about what Kakarot told her. 'She likes Vegeta. She's going to have his child. Bulma and Vegeta? I know Goku had to have been shocked by that. I shouldn't tell her I know she's attracted to Vegeta.' "It's all right, Bulma. You were looking out for Goku. It shows how good a friend you are to him."

'If only you know the real truth, Chi-Chi.' "I still feel bad for what I thought. Anyway, I came to apologize. How are you and Goku?"

"We're doing okay. He's off training for the Androids with Gohan and Piccolo."

"I think that's amazing. How you can forgive Goku for his behavior when he was Kakarot. It shows how much you love him and how strong you are. Since you got pass that, you and Goku can get pass anything. I have to get back at Capsule Corp. Yamcha's trying to outdo Vegeta in training." Bulma shook her idea at the thought. "He's going to kill himself I swear. I'll see ya later, Chi-Chi." 

Chi-Chi watched Bulma get in her capsule plane and leave. What Bulma said struck her.

__

How you can forgive Goku for his behavior when he was Kakarot shows how much you love him and how strong you are. Since you got pass that, you and Goku can get pass anything.

"That's the problem. I'm having a hard time forgiving him," Chi-Chi thought and remembered how Goku looked to her when he confessed how he failed her because he couldn't protect her and Gohan from him. She saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and it stirred sympathy in her.

"Goku would never have done those things if he was in control of the body. He was probably trying his hardest to fight off Kakarot. I'm scared of Kakarot resurfacing again. I don't understand how Goku could become that man. If I learn to understand him and how he became that way, then maybe I can learn to forgive him."

****

As Chi-Chi prepared for bed one evening, she realized it was cooler tonight than it has been in the past two days. She wondered about Goku and if he would be warm. Cold never bothered him unless it was freezing or snowing and it wasn't that cold. Grabbing a blanket, she left the house and made the short trip to Grandpa Gohan's house. 

After knocking on the door, it slowly opened. "Chi-Chi?"

"I thought you may be cold," Chi-Chi said holding up a blanket.

"Oh," Goku said taking the blanket. "Thanks."

  
"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No," he said and stepped out of the way so Chi-Chi can come in.

Chi-Chi looked around the small one room home. "It's amazing that you and your grandfather stayed in this small place."

"It looks kind of small now since I'm been living at my other home," Goku said.

"Is the futon comfortable?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah."

Chi-Chi sat on it and felt the material. It wasn't the same one Goku had with his grandpa. This one was new by a few years. "Remember when we were first married and we had to stay here since we were building our own home? Gosh, it seems like a long time ago, but it hasn't even been a decade."

Goku leaned against the door. "Yeah. You never been in a place this small. You said we needed a bigger place to live in, but you liked staying on the small futon since we were close together." Goku frowned realizing what he said and knowing she wasn't ready for that.

"Yeah, I remember," Chi-Chi said quietly. "I don't know how long we can keep this up without Gohan finding out. I don't want him to worry. I want us to try to get past this, Goku." 

"I do, too," Goku said. There was a still silence between them for five minutes. They could have many moments of silence between them and it could be comfortable, but this one wasn't. "What are you thinking?" Goku asked. 

"I'm thinking about what Vegeta told me. He said when you first became a Super Saiyan; it triggered your Kakarot side to come out."

"Yeah, something did come over me when I first became a Super Saiyan. You just don't understand, Chi-Chi. You don't know what I was going through."

Chi-Chi did something Goku didn't expect. She took his hand and sat him on the futon beside her. This was the closest they've been since he left their bedroom that night two weeks ago. "Then help me understand. How do you feel when you transform?"

"I'm angry, but at the same time calm. When I am a Super Saiyan, I'm not exactly myself. When I was on Yardrat recovering and testing my powers, I had plenty of time to think about my behavior when I fought Frieza. I was a little arrogant then."

  
"What do you mean?"

"When I got this new power, I had the feeling I could do anything."

"Goku, you always have that feeling."

"No, there's more to it than that. I was too confident. I could've easily defeated Frieza when I first transformed. I lost my head for a while. When I first became a Super Saiyan, I not only wanted to kill Frieza. I wanted to slaughter him. I was losing my mind in a sea of rage I created. I was furious when Krillin died to Tamberine but that anger was nothing compared to the anger I felt when I saw Krillin's body blow up by Frieza. I couldn't control the blast of rage I felt as it exploded around me."

"Gohan, did you tell me you were scary to him."

"Yeah," Goku said regretfully. "In my state of mind, I guess I was scary. Whatever reason I had left in mind, I used it to tell Gohan to leave. Not only because I didn't want Gohan to see what I would do, but I didn't have control of this new power and I was afraid I would do something crazy like go after him."

Goku looked down because he didn't want to see what was probably a look of horror on Chi-Chi's face when he told her just how unstable he was when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Chi-Chi squeezed Goku's hand that was linked with hers. Goku looked up at Chi-Chi, a calm expression on her face. Chi-Chi reached out with a free hand to caress his right cheek. 

"Go on," she said softly. 'Don't be afraid, Chi-Chi. You have to hear this. You must know what was going on in Goku's mind.'

Goku reached up and pulled Chi-Chi's hand from his face holding it in his hand. "When I was on Namek as a Super Saiyan, I was fighting two battles--Frieza and the inner battle in my mind. In the beginning, my uncontrolled mind was fighting Frieza. I did what you will think is foolish but I know it was the Saiyan in me I had long hidden in control."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I had time to defeat Frieza but I was toying with him. I enjoyed seeing him whimper and shake in fear of my power. I could've defeated him then but I didn't. I even let Frieza reach his maximum power. At the time I transformed, he was only at fifty percent."

"Why did you let him go higher if you could've defeated him when he transformed? That's not like you."

"I know, but a part of me wanted to test my new power on him. I know it was stupid since the fate of universe rested on this battle, but it was also the thrill. The warrior in me wanted to face him in his full power so I can prove that I was the strongest warrior in the universe and I would have no doubts about the fight later on. I know in the past I wouldn't have done that but I did. It's probably why I went against Bulma's suggestion to get the dragon balls and find Dr. Gero's lab and destroy it before he could create the Androids. I want to face the Androids head on and see how powerful they are. I have the antidote to the virus so I will be here in three years."

"I can't imagine you being sick," Chi-Chi said fearfully. "You never get sick. I hope you never get that virus."

Goku squeezed both Chi-Chi's hands in comfort. "If I get sick, I can beat it.

"At the end of the battle, I didn't slaughter Frieza like I planned. I spared him. When I was on Yardrat recuperating and testing my new powers, I thought I had control of myself but I guess I didn't have enough control. Otherwise this whole mess wouldn't have happened." 

"And do you now?" Chi-Chi asked cautiously.

"Yes. I'm sure of it now. Kakarot is a part of me as much as I'm a full bloodied Saiyan. I can't get rid of it. The rage the Kakarot side of me has helped me be a Super Saiyan."

"So, you think of rage and that's how you transform?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The feeling of loss channels that rage, but I have more control of it now."

"Let me see you transform," Chi-Chi requested.

Goku blinked. "You want to see me change."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes." She removed her hands from his and sat back on the futon. "Is this enough room?"

Goku stood up. "It'll be fine. I can change at will." He stood back from the futon and changed before her.

Chi-Chi gasped seeing the transformation. One moment he was standing with black hair and black eyes and the next standing with blonde hair, teal eyes, looking bigger than before. "Wow." Chi-Chi said in awe. "How do you feel? Is that rage still running in you?"

"A little, but I won't harm you. I promise."

Chi-Chi walked to him. She reached up and touched his hair. "It's still soft. I swear, you have the weirdest hair," she joked. "You look different with blonde hair and teal eyes." She looked and felt the muscles on his arms and chest. "You look bigger too. I know you're already extremely strong. How much stronger are you now?"

"Um, I guess two or three times stronger than my normal state."

Chi-Chi looked at his face. 'He looks so serious.' "Can't you relax? Put on a happier face?"

"I can't be as relaxed as I normally am, but I think with more training I could. This is a difficult power to master. I have more control of it now than ever before. It may take a few years but I'd like to see how long I can stay in this state before I wear myself out. I want to see if I can stay in this form for hours and days on it but it will take time."

"Like a couple of years?" Chi-Chi guessed and Goku nodded. "Will you be ready for the Androids anyway?"

"In three years, we should be," Goku said confidently and relaxed as he returned to his normal state. "Our very lives depend on it."

"It's a lot to take in, but I'm beginning to understand you and this new power better." Chi-Chi took the blanket she had brought Goku and folded it. "Well, then. Shall we go?"

Goku blinked confused. "Go where?"

"Back to our home, to our bed. I don't think I can take being in bed without you another night. After what you told me, I feel a little better by being with you now. Not one hundred percent assured but a little better." She held her hand out to him. 

Goku smiled and slowly took her hand gently into his. They walked out the small cottage and into their home and bedroom. When they entered the bedroom, Chi-Chi face him nervously. 

"I just want to sleep, okay."

"Can we sleep close?" Goku requested. "I've missed sleeping close to you. You keep me warm."

Chi-Chi looked reluctant. 'Small steps, Chi-Chi. You will have to do this eventually.' "Okay, Goku, but I think it's you who radiates the most body heat." She put the blanket back in the closet and pulled back the covers of their bed. Chi-Chi got in first and then Goku. Goku laid down and watched Chi-Chi carefully waiting for her. She laid down beside him and moved a little closer until their skin pressed next to each other.

'It feels strange but it's a start.' Chi-Chi thought. She nearly jumped feeling Goku roll on his side and drape an arm over her. The feeling of Goku next to her was becoming more comfortable than scary. She placed a hand over his and smiled. 'It's a start.'

To Be Continued

AN: Yeah, I know. I could've finished it here, but it was kind of long as one solid chapter so I decided to divide it in half.

V son saiyan: ChiChi's warming up to Goku some since she allowed him to sleep in bed with her again. Goku's inner self shows who Goku is. He's a Saiyan and Saiyans have tails.

Night Raven: I think you may have me confused with someone else. This is my first time posting this story.

Ultimate Seto Fan: I didn't read your review because I think it contain a spoiler. Please no spoilers.

Leigh: Very good point. Goku and ChiChi see a shrink? Imagine them trying to explain this to a shrink. She may label them both as nuts. Hee. Hee.

Lady AngelFiren: Oh, thanks a lot. I had think about how I believe Kakarot and Goku behave and I believe Goku did have an inner struggle with himself when he fought Frieza. After all, when he became a Super Saiyan, he wasn't the same Goku anymore. I wrote a lot of these stories in advance but sometimes things come up that I change it right before I post it. 

Nisha: Hee. Hee. It shows Goku and ChiChi have true love.

Sadako: Well, it's understandable ChiChi would feel that way. That's because Goku and ChiChi are keeping their marital problems from their son.

Lady Athena: Yeah, can't make it to easy for them. Heh. Heh. The evil persona Kakarot is gone and won't resurface but Kakarot will never be gone completely. When Goku's seriously ticked off you see Kakarot and when Goku does something that's more Saiyan-like, like Goku destroying those earrings and fighting Kid Buu on his own accord and he sounded a little too full of himself, that's more of his Saiyan nature. Of course Goku and ChiChi will get back together. I love that couple.

Ssjchika: She has to forgive Goku because I'm writing it and Goten needs to be born. Hee. Hee.

Piccolo: Nah, Kakarot isn't returning. I thought you'd like good endings since you're a good guy now. Gohan did change you, you know. Couldn't end it like that. That's too easy. I have to throw in a little more drama. Take care of Sammi or she'll really kick your butt by playing hard rock music on your sensitive ears. While you're here, answer this question for me. When you were training with Goku and Gohan for the Androids, you had to have camp near the Son home. So, did you hear any weird noises at night sometimes by Goku and Chichi (you know what I'm talking about) and when you did, what did you do?

Danichan: Well, you do. If anyone can think of a way to kill Bulma with toothpicks, that's kind of wicked. Heh. Heh. Never found Piccolo attractive. He's cool though. Krillin is cool and if I wanted someone as my best friend, I'll definitely choose him. I like Yamcha. I'm not fond of how people bash him in their stories. Besides, they are way off on him in some of the B/V stories.

Moon Girl: Not long.

Oninu: Well, ChiChi shouldn't just give in to him. A married woman shouldn't just have sex because her husband want to. She should want to as well. She was a little violated by him as Kakarot and that has scarred her. Goku has to understand what ChiChi is going through.

Gogirl: I never saw Angel. Please, no spoilers. Everyone seems to forget I hate spoilers. Aw, well. I saw it so it doesn't matter. I can't make it too easy because I have to have my beloved characters suffer a little more before reconciliation.

Chuquita: Hey, you're right! Have you been reading some stories on my computer? Hee. Hee.

Contrail: No, it wouldn't seem real for them to easily make up after what ChiChi went through and all, but they are working on getting better.

SSJ Kain: LOL! I can imagine the narrator saying that. Ah…cliffhangers. How I love them.

DBZ Chick: Thanks.

Jessica C: LOL! Yeah, just grab Goku and pulled him back in the room. No, they need a little separation. Of course I'm going to make a happy ending for them. They were happy before the Androids.


	8. Part Eight

The Unwanted Saiyan

Part Eight

Chi-Chi spent the next several days still absorbing her talk with Goku. She never thought her husband would lose control of himself like he did. He always was so sweet and innocent. She never knew he had this hidden anger in him. It was out now and he was doing his best to prove to Chi-Chi he has more control of it now than before. She saw it herself that Kakarot was defeated, but a part of her was still afraid.

She then thought about seeing Goku as a Super Saiyan. Naturally, she was startled to see this transformation. Then her surprise turned to amazement seeing his hair and eyes change color like that and seeing his muscles expand in size, was startling. The more Chi-Chi thought about it, the more she was beginning to realize how attractive she was becoming to his Super Saiyan form. 

'Strange,' she thought in her musings early one morning. 'I'm still attracted to him as ever before but I'm still scared. We've gotten so comfortable together lately. I've accepted his hugs and kisses without any fear, but when it comes to making love I still shy away from the matter because of Kakarot.' Chi-Chi closed her eyes. 

'He's not here anymore. Kakarot is gone. Kakarot is never coming back. I saw him be defeated. I saw the expression on Goku's face when he talked to me about his feelings as a Super Saiyan. It's over. Goku's back and Kakarot's never coming back. The only way I can get over this for good is that I make love to Goku again. That will forever banish any fears of Kakarot. There's difference to how Goku and Kakarot make love. With Kakarot he was lustful and seducing. With Goku it was sensual, loving. I always felt love from Goku, not Kakarot. It's the only way our marriage can ever be the same again. I have to swallow my fears and do it.' 

The bathroom door opened and Goku stepped out wearing a towel. He was getting ready to leave for his daily training for the Androids. She watched him as he lazily dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on his boxers. Chi-Chi shook her head. She could teach him some things but still there were habits of his she didn't think she could ever change.

Chi-Chi sat up in bed and folded her arms over her legs. "How often do you take breaks? You don't overwork Gohan do you? He's just a child."

"Gohan's tough. He can take it. Sometimes when I say it's enough for the day, he still wants to keep training. That's my boy," Goku said proudly.

"Sometimes I think he's too much like you," Chi-Chi commented. "You're both stubborn and can fly away from me where I can't get you. I need to learn how to fly." There was a knock at door. It was Gohan ready to leave.

"Are you ready to go, Dad?" Gohan asked outside the door.

Goku, now fully dressed, tied his belt around his waist and walked over to the bed to give Chi-Chi his ritual kiss goodbye. Chi-Chi decided to add a little more to the kiss, sending Goku a message.

Goku expected a simple kiss on the lips but what he got was something different. Chi-Chi locked an arm around his neck and found his lips in a slow sensuous kiss. Her tongue pushed forward seeking access that was willingly granted. Goku returned the kiss passionately, exploring the warmth of Chi Chi's mouth. With her free hand, Chi-Chi ran sensual caresses through Goku's shirt, touching the ripples of his chest. The action caused Goku breath to quicken and him to pull Chi-Chi closer than him.

"Dad?" Gohan knocked again softly. "Are you asleep?" Gohan opened the door and saw his parents locked in an intimate embrace, lips on lips and hands all over each other's bodies. This put to rest any doubt and worries Gohan was having about his parents. "Oops."

Hearing Gohan, Chi-Chi pulled away from Goku. In the past, Chi-Chi was embarrassed to be caught by her son, but this time she wasn't. She wanted to send a message to her husband and by the way he reacted to the kiss, Chi-Chi believed it got through. 

Goku looked back and saw Gohan. "Oh, hey. Let's go, Gohan. I'm ready." He rose and looked back at Chi-Chi a curious look on his face. "I'll see you at breakfast." He saw that special look Chi-Chi gave him when she wanted to be with him intimately.

"Dad," Gohan interrupted. "Aren't we going? We've got a lot of work to do." 

"Uh, sure, Gohan," Goku said reluctant to leave his wife. He turned around and walked out the door. 'What's Chi-Chi up to?'

As Chi-Chi prepared for breakfast, she was seeing that making love to her husband would put any rest to her mind about Kakarot. The kiss was a definite sign her decision was a right one. Chi-Chi decided that now would be a good time she and her husband spend some time together alone and reconnect with each other. Just the thought of it, made her blush. However, if they were going to be together like she had planned, she knew that Gohan couldn't be around. With breakfast cooking on the stove and over, Chi-Chi went to Gohan's room to pack a few things. The weekend was a day away so Chi-Chi thought Gohan could spend a weekend with Piccolo. She had grown comfortable having the Namek around and learned he wouldn't hurt her son. He had sacrifice his life for her son, proving he wasn't as bad anymore. 

Goku and Gohan returned home for breakfast three hours later. Gohan was excited to eat the meal that awaited him and his Dad, but Goku was still thinking about the kiss his wife gave him. It was so sudden and unexpected. She hadn't kissed him like that in a long while. Breakfast was simple with Goku and Gohan quickly eating the food Chi-Chi had prepared for them. 

When they were preparing to leave to resume training, Chi-Chi called out to them. "Wait, Gohan. I have to give you something." 

Gohan saw a large backpack on his Mom as she approached him. "Mom, what's that?" 

Chi-Chi sat the backpack down in front of Gohan. "Gohan, I thought you could spend the weekend with Piccolo. You seem to like him so much. I have your books so you don't miss out on your studying and I have some extra clothes for you. So, you go and have a good time with Piccolo." Chi-Chi went on and on about the things she brought for Gohan and Goku couldn't help but wonder what was Chi-Chi thinking. She never voluntarily let Gohan camp with Piccolo. Gohan didn't think anything was wrong since he was overjoyed to spend the weekend with Piccolo. 

Goku told Gohan to go ahead and leave and that he'll join him soon. With Gohan in the air heading back to the training site, Goku looked back at his wife. "Why are you sending Gohan out for the weekend?"

"I thought you and I could spend some time together alone," Chi-Chi answered modestly.

"Really?" Goku was surprised.

"Yes. I think we should spend time alone without any distraction to really connect again. I want to try, Goku. I think I'm ready to be with you."

"Are you sure because last time--" Goku was silenced when Chi-Chi pressed her lips upon his. Chi-Chi closed the gap between her and her husband and moaned softly as her body pressed against his. This action caused Goku to kiss deeper, exploring his mouth in Chi-Chi's. Hearing more pleasing sounds from Chi-Chi, caused Goku to go further as he allowed his hands to explore her body like he did earlier that morning. 

Chi-Chi pulled back from Goku with a satisfy smirk on her face. "I think that's proof enough."

Goku's eyes were glazed with desire. "I…see," he said after a heavy breath. "Can we go now?" Goku asked hopefully.

Chi-Chi laughed. "No, you have to wait until after dinner. It won't be long, and you can't come home before that. I'm going to cook a nice dinner for us and afterwards we can really spend some time together like we should."

Goku immediately understood what Chi-Chi meant and for once he wasn't anxious to come home to eat. He went off to train with an exciting look on his face. At training, Goku seem more excited and eager as ever to train. The closer it neared dinnertime, the more excited Goku seemed. When it was time for him to leave, Goku told Gohan that he was going to stay home the next three days and that he enjoy his time with Piccolo. 

As Goku flew the quick journey home, Goku was famished but he desired Chi-Chi more. Opening the door to her home, Goku saw a feast of food on the table full of all his favorites. Goku's mouth watered at all the food that awaited his stomach, but Chi-Chi wasn't anywhere in the room. 

"Chi-Chi?" Goku called and headed upstairs. "Hey, Chi-Chi," Goku called again. He opened the door to their bedroom.

Chi-Chi was zipping up her dress. She wasn't wearing her purple dress Goku saw at breakfast but a sleeveless, white dress decorated with red roses in a left asymmetrical pattern from her shoulder to her waist. The dress looked a little fancier than her others. Goku like it, especially how it revealed her legs from her ankles to her knees. Chi-Chi's hair was removed from the bun she normally kept her hair in, leaving her dark hair loose down to her waist, making her look more prettier than this morning.

"You're early," Chi-Chi accused Goku.

"Only about ten minutes. I was excited."  


"I wanted to meet you downstairs so I can see the look on your face when you saw dinner and me," Chi-Chi said approaching him. She took his hand in hers. "It doesn't matter. You're home now." Smiling, Chi-Chi led him downstairs to eat dinner.

Dinner was eaten in comfort. Chi-Chi had planned dinner by candlelight but she knew Goku wouldn't understand she was trying to create a romantic mood. He would ask why she doesn't turn a light on so they won't eat in the dark. Goku quickly ate his food, rarely noticing the looks his wife was sending him and when he did, he blushed and became even more excited as he thought about what would happen later. 

After dinner, Chi-Chi cleaned up the dishes while Goku took a shower in their bedroom to wash off the dirt and sweat he got from training that day. After his shower, Goku stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one in his hair as he dried his spiky black locks. Chi-Chi entered the room and paused seeing him. She smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Did you have a nice shower?"

Goku dropped the towel he had in his hair on the floor and approached Chi-Chi. "It was fine." He ran his hands through her hair, playing with the loose locks. "I like your hair being down. You look very pretty." 

Chi-Chi and playfully slapped Goku across his chest. "So, you finally noticed."

Goku laughed. "I did. I just didn't think to say it now, but I really mean it. You look pretty." He stared into her black eyes and saw happiness and love in her eyes.

Chi-Chi was touched by Goku's compliment. It was rare he ever say anything about her looks. It never meant he didn't think she was pretty all the time. It was the way he was. When he says something, he just assume Chi-Chi would know he always mean it. Chi-Chi moved first as she raised herself on her toes to kiss Goku.

Goku eagerly opened his mouth to hers, welcoming her sensual exploration and returning the feelings she was giving to him. As they kissed, Goku's hands slid slowly together up and down her body, where he began to gently massage her body through the fabric of her dress. Chi-Chi's hands were on a journey of their own as they rubbed the ripple of muscles on Goku's chest.

Goku worked to lower the zipper on Chi-Chi's dress pushing it down to her waist and moving her closer to the bed. Goku removed his lips from Chi-Chi's and worked on her neck as he gently pushed Chi-Chi on the bed and help Chi-Chi in the removal of her dress. With her dress gone, Goku maneuvered himself on the bed with his body moving on top of hers.

That's when Chi-Chi's body froze up. Feeling Goku's body on her like this, she felt it was Kakarot all over again and that caused her to panic. Chi-Chi pressed her hands on Goku's chest and pushed him off her. Chi-Chi sat up and looked at Goku frightened. 

"No. Stop. I--I can't," Chi-Chi panicked.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi surprised. "Oh…" Least to say, Goku was disappointed but he didn't want Chi-Chi to see that. "That's okay." He saw Chi-Chi shaking so he put an arm around her to put her at ease. "It's all right. You don't have to now."

Chi-Chi shook her head and started to cry. "No, it's not right. I thought I was ready and I'm not. I'm attracted to you but I still can't be with you. I'm still scared." She quickly got out off bed and left the room. 

Goku started to go after her, but decided not to. Instead, he tried to figure out what went wrong. Everything was going well today up until this moment. She told him she wanted to make love to him but a part of her was still scared. Something was holding her back. Chi-Chi was anxious to be with him until this very moment. He didn't move too fast because Chi-Chi was kissing him just as eagerly as he was. She was helping him get her dress off but when he got on top of her, she panicked. 

'Was that it?' Goku wondered. He thought back to when his Kakarot personality took over his body. When he lost to Kakarot and he was having sex with Chi-Chi, Kakarot was on top and in control of everything, moving at his will and pace, forcing himself on her. 'Maybe that's what's wrong. Chi-Chi may never want to be with me again.'

Goku got her robe and left the room. She left their room half naked so she had to be cold. He found Chi-Chi in the living room still crying with her hands buried in her head. 

Chi-Chi sat up when she felt something on her shoulders. She pulled her hands from her eyes and saw Goku placing her robe on her. Chi-Chi admitted the cloth was comforting since she was getting cold in her bra and underwear. 

"I thought you might need this."

Chi-Chi wrapped the robe around her body. "Thanks." She wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry, Goku. I thought I was ready and I panicked."

"Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say. Some romantic night this turned out to be," Chi-Chi said ruefully. "I planned everything carefully, thinking it would be a perfect night and it turned out to be a disaster. I don't know what's wrong with me, Goku. I want you so badly, but a part of me keeps holding back."

"I think you're putting too much pressure on yourself, Chi-Chi. When I was Kakarot, you suffered a lot. I violated you in a terribly way. It's going to take time." He tilted her face to his so Chi-Chi could see the truth and sincerity in his eyes. "Don't do this for me. Do it for yourself. I can wait. I'll always wait for you."

Something about the way Goku looked and sounded when he said that did opened something in Chi-Chi. Everything was suddenly becoming clear. "You're right. That's it."

Goku became clueless. "What's it?"

"What you just said, Goku, about how you would wait for me. Kakarot wouldn't wait for me, but you, Goku, would. I've been going about this all wrong. I kept telling myself that if I make love to you, everything will be fine but I didn't see that I have to be comfortable first. When we were upstairs, I was forcing myself. I wasn't ready but this time I am. I know I am and I know we'll be fine and it's all because of what you said."

Goku really looked confused. "Really?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said happily throwing her arms around Goku. "We're going to be all right. I love you so much. I trust you and I trust myself. I forgive you for all that has happened because I knew you would save me and you did from Kakarot. We're going to be fine. " Chi-Chi sealed her words with a kiss. The longer the kiss continued the deeper it became for both parties as they made themselves more comfortable with Chi-Chi slowly pushing Goku down on the sofa as she continued to make love to him.

****

A mile away, Gohan was reading his history book near a fire. If he knew his mother, when he got back he would have to take a test. Piccolo was meditating when he heard a strange sound. He stretched his hearing to discover it was coming from the Son home.

Piccolo rolled his eyes and groaned. 'Again? This is the third time tonight. Don't they have anything better to do?'

"Piccolo, I'm going back home."

Piccolo looked at Gohan surprised. "What? Why?"

"My Mom forgot to pack my biography book on Akira Origami. He's a very important guy and mom told me a lot of questions were going to be on my test about it."

'Great. It would have to be me to stop the kid from going home and see his parents mate.' "Get it tomorrow."

"Why can't I get it now? Mom and Dad are sleeping."

"I doubt that, kid," Piccolo said smartly.

"Why not? It's past ten. We always go to bed early." Gohan explained.

"Just forget it! If your mother didn't pack that book, then she's not going to give you that test! Akira Toriyama can't be that important!" Piccolo growled.

"In my history book, he is. I have to get that book," Gohan explained.

"No, you know don't. You're not having a test. Your father will see to that."

  
"You think so?" Gohan asked. "I guess you're right. Dad always found a way to get me out of studying. I'm tired anyway." Gohan pakced his books and took out his sleeping bag. "Good night, Piccolo"

Piccolo's hearing continued to pick up the sounds coming from the Son's house. 'It won't be a good night for me.' "Good night, Gohan."

The End

AN: With all the seriousness throughout the story, I decided to add some humor at the end. Hope you like and thanks for the reviews.

Brios201: Thanks. Hope you like the finale.

ChiChi5: I think ChiChi had to have understood Goku's power and his need for fighting. They are married and they shared a lot since they are a close couple.

Sammi: I like to throw out twist and turns just to keep the reader guessing and it's more fun that way. Piccolo, I just thought the sounds they may make seem uncomfortable and strange since you don't normally hear them like that. You're funny when you blush, Piccolo like at the World Tournament when those guys asked what was wrong with you since you're green. Okay, when you and Goku went to get your driver's license, you did pretty well. I thought you should've gotten your license. I wanted to ask why were you intimidated by ChiChi when she orders you and Goku to get a license. Goku's her husband so he had to get his but you're not. So, you could've said no but you didn't why? Is it because you are scared of ChiChi? Heh. Heh.

DBZ Girl: Thanks.

Nisha: Rebuilding the trust. She already started at the end of the last one, but she had to work on it some more. I hope you didn't fall asleep reading this story. ^_~

Kalena: Thanks. It's nice to see the dark side a little bit before the good guy takes over again for good. 

Lady Athena: ChiChi knows why Bulma did it and she is a nice person. Yay! Our favorite couple finally got back together. It's about time too! Hee. Hee. 

DBZ Chick: Thanks.

Moon Girl: Cliffhangers aren't so bad but I'm thinking you're glad that's over.

Sadako: Gohan was a little concern but he's not anymore. Yeah, Goku and ChiChi finally got back together. ChiChi is Goku's husband and I'm sure she'd want to know as much about her husband as possible and want to understand him because she does love him.

Danichan: This was a sappy chapter. Thanks.

Oninu: I'm sure you're glad about the happy ending. She posted it. I'll look for it.

Gogirl: I know you're happy they finally made up. I had a feeling CN would take DBZ off since there aren't any new eps. CN always take shows off quick when they are in reruns unless it's something they created or Scooby Doo. For some reason I'm thinking Samurai Jack is temporarily because I'm thinking this Star Wars series will air on Toonami in November.

Chuquita: Yeah, it was a tough time for them but they persevered and got through. Aw, they're a loving couple. They have the purest hearts and are easiest to forgive each other than other people would.

CB: I have another long one but I won't post that till the end of DB. It deals a lot with the series and I've written a what if ChiChi and Goku never met at the tournament but I don't have a title for it. Rats!

Leigh: I read a little psychology when I was in my early teens but I never studied it. I've been bless with being able to read people well. It really helps in reality and understanding anime characters.

Jessica C: Nah, I couldn't do that to my favorite couple. I have to keep them together. I wouldn't want to see Goku as a SS all that time. That's too much power to be running around and all my dishes and tables would get broken.

Chuquita: Yes! Reunited and it feels so good. Hee. Hee. It does for them now but not Piccolo.

Night Raven: Thanks. I wonder who wrote the other one you're referring too.


End file.
